Just Let Me Go
by Amaya Katsumi
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti kenapa takdir ini terjadi padaku. Dulu aku sangat membencinya sampai mempunyai niat membunuh. Tapi sekarang aku malah jatuh cinta padanya. Tuntutan dari Shion membuatku mau tidak mau harus membunuhnya. Walau rasa ini tidak bisa kubunuh.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Let Me Go**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family (Maybe)

Pairing : SasuSaku (sedikit NaruHina)

Rate : M for reason

Warning : Typo (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Summary : Aku memang membencinya karena telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Kakakku pun menyarankanku untuk melakukan balas dendam padanya walau aku tidak berniat untuk melakukannya. Namun, semua rencana itu gagal saat aku malah terjebak dengan perasaanku sendiri. Walaupun aku mencintainya, aku harus membunuhnya apapun yang terjadi.

Chapter 1

Suara dentuman music begitu menggelegar di sini. Sang DJ begitu menikmati pekerjaannya memainkan music. Wanita menggerakan tubuhnya begitu lincah dan mengundang banyak pria untuk bergabung menari. Di sudut, bisa kita lihat banyak pasangan yang bercumbu bahkan sampai melakukan hal yang tak senonoh akibat dari tangan-tangan nakal.

Ini bukan duniaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka ini. Tapi Shion mengajakku untuk bekerja di sini. Ada kabar kalau lelaki itu sering datang ke sini. Untung saja aku bekerja sebagai pelayan. Tapi pakaiannya sudah membuatku tidak nyaman, terlalu terbuka. Lihatlah! Roknya sangat mini sehingga mempelihatkan pahaku. Belahan dadanya sangat rendah sehingga mempertontonkan belahan dadaku. Dan jangan lupakan kalau baju ini sangat ketat sehingga menampilkan lekuk tubuhku.

Kulakukan semua ini demi membalaskan dendamku. Lelaki itu! dia telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku tepat di depan mataku. Aku sangat ingat kenangan paling pahit dalam hidupku. Tak sadar air mataku jatuh menetes mengingat tragedy itu.

"Sakura!"

Langsung kuhapus air mataku dan memperbaiki riasan wajahku agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan begitu suara seseorang memanggilku.

"Sakura, lihatlah! Dia datang." Ucap Shion sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut emo biru kehitaman datang bersama pria berambut kuning.

Shion langsung memberikan gelas yang berisi minuman kepadaku.

"Kau tahu yang harus kau lakukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Antarkan minuman ini kepadanya. Aku sudah memberikan racun di minuman ini."

Aku langsung membawa minuman ini ke meja yang terdapat lelaki itu. aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari gelas itu dan juga lelaki yang akan kubunuh. Entah kenapa, jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. Aku tidak biasa berbohong. Aku tidak biasa melakukan ini.

"Ini minumannya, Tuan!"

Bahkan pada saat minuman sudah diberikan, jantungku tidak berhenti berdebar. Lelaki itu melihatku dengan tatapan tajam. Oh tidak! Apa dia mulai curiga padaku? Matanya mulai memandangku dari bawah ke atas sehingga membuatku salah tingkah. Tapi mataku terus saja menatap lelaki itu da gelas minumannya secara bergantian.

"Apa kau menaruh sesuatu pada minumanku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu, Tuan?" Sial! bicaraku pun sudah mulai gagap.

"Dari tadi kau melihatku dan minuman ini secara bergantian. Kau ingin meracuniku, Sa-ku-ra?" ucapnya sambil berbisik di telingaku dengan nada penekanan saat menyebutkan namaku.

"Bagaimana kau?"

Seringaian tersungging di bibirnya. Terdengar suara tawa meremehkan yang tidak terlalu jelas namun aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku mengingatmu. Gadis kecil yang ketakutan sambil memeluk adiknya."

Aku mulai geram. "Sial!"

"Ikut aku!"

Aku mulai terkejut saat dia mulai berjalan keluar sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"

Aku mulai meronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi percuma saja karena genggamannya begitu kuat. Dia terus menyeretku keluar diskotik tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Secara tiba-tiba dia melemparku ke mobil. Aku mengusap tanganku yang masih terasa sakit. Dan secara tiba-tiba dia mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya sehingga tidak ada celah untuk aku kabur karena punggungku telah menabrak mobil.

"Melepaskanmu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Kuso! Jangan-jangan….. apa dia akan….

"Apa kau akan melaporkanku ke polisi?"

Dia menyeringai. "Ide yang bagus. Tapi aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari pada memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara."

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Lalu dia memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kami-sama, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tolonglah aku!

…

To be continue

Author note :

Maaf banget kalau chapter ini pendek pisan. Minta semangat buat ngelanjutinnya ya, minna-san!

By the way, pasti banyak yang mengira ini diambil dari novel atau ini punya orang lain. Sebenarnya tidak! Awalannya memang sama seperti novel Santhy Agatha yang Sleep with the devil. Tapi chapter selanjutnya kalian lihat akan beda. Saya ingin menceritakan tentang balas dendam Sakura dan ceritanya tidak akan sama dengan sleep with the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Let Me Go**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Tragedy (Maybe)

Pairing : SasuSaku (sedikit NaruHina)

Rate : M for reason

Warning : Typo (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Balasan review :

Sami haruci 2 : bagian awalannya emang saya ambil dari Sleep with The Devil. Tapi kesananya, ceritanya bakalan beda. Oh iya, Amaya belum pernah membaca novel terjemahan.

Guest : Insha Allah chapter depan bakal usahain lebih panjang.

Suket alang alang : mirip chapter awalnya kok. Ceritanya pasti bakal jauh beda sama Sleep with The Devil.

ToruPeri : penasaran ya? mau tahu? Ini chapter 2 udah ada.

Hanazono yuri : ini udah lanjut.

II : Astagfirulloh! Ini bukan hasil jiplakan. Lihat saja cerita selanjutnya akan jauh berbeda dengan novel yang pernah senpai baca.

GaemSJ : Iya sayang. Ini udah lanjut. Cie dibilang sayang.

Chapter 2

Saat pria berambut kuning jabrik itu memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang kupikir lebih mirip gedung, pria brengsek ini menarikku keluar dengan kasar. Aku terus memberontak pada Sasuke saat dia akan menarikku ke dalam rumahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan iblis ini?

Aku terus meronta agar ada keajaiban lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Lalu kuinjak kakinya. Reflex dia melepaskanku. Berhasil! Ini kesempatanku untuk kabur.

Namun tidak sesuai dengan harapan karena Sasuke kembali berhasil menarik rambutku.

"Kau ini harus dijinakkan."

'Dug'

Aku merasakan sakit pada tengkukku. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

…

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san! Hiks..hiks…!"_

" _Nee-san! tou-san dan kaa-san…. Mereka…"_

"Haahhh…."

Aku terbangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. mimpi saat kematian orang tuaku. Air mataku kembali tergenang mengingat kenangan pahit selama hidupku. Pria itu, harus membayar semuanya. Dia yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku dengan menembaki mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan kamarku. Ruangan ini begitu luas. Kasurnya pun sangat besar. Aku baru ingat, ini pasti kamar bajingan itu. aku diculik dan di bawa ke rumah ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tidak bisa dibuka. Sepertinya dikunci dari luar. Lalu kubuka jendela, sama saja, tidak bisa dibuka karena telah dipasang semacam anti maling mungkin. Kuso! Aku diculik dan disekap di kamar mewah ini. Setelah ini, apalagi yang akan dilakukan iblis itu? apa dia akan membiarkan aku mati membusuk di sini.

'Ceklek'

Pintu terbuka dengan cepatnya. Pelakunya adalah pria iblis itu. lihatlah! Saat masuk, dia memasang wajah datar dan menatapku tajam. Selanjutnya, dia berjalan kearahku sambil menyeringai. Dasar iblis!

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku sinis.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihatmu saja di sini."

Lagi-lagi dia memandangku dari bawah ke atas dengan tatapan meremehkan. Lalu dia mengambil tanganku dan ditariknya aku keluar kamar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" aku terus meronta.

"Ikut saja!"

Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, dia menghempaskanku dengan kasar. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak soal ini. Kucoba untuk terlihat tegar walau sebenarnya aku ketakutan.

"Masih mencoba terlihat berani padahal kau takut padaku, eh?"

Seringaiannya semakin lebar. Iblis ini mencoba menyudutkanku ke tembok sehingga membuatku semakin ketakutan.

"Tenanglah sayang! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Katanya sambil membelai wajahku. "Kuharap kau tidak akan mencoba kabur dari rumah ini." Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi air dan meminumnya. "Atau kau akan berakhir seperti ini."

'PRRAANG'

Dengan sekali remasan, Sasuke memecahkan gelasnya. Tidak terlihat sama sekali darah akibat perbuatannya itu. Tubuhku semakin gemetar melihatnya. Remasan Sasuke begitu kuat sampai membuat gelas itu pecah. Tapi pelakunya tetap memasang wajah tenang sambil berbalik membelakangiku.

"Turuti semua perintahku. Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk kabur atau kau akan menyesal."

Sekali pun aku disekap di sini, aku harus keluar dari rumah ini dan bertemu Shion agar dapat menemukan rencana lain untuk membunuh Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun tangan dan kakiku telah dilumpuhkan sekali pun.

…

Tidak terasa aku sudah dikurung selama 2 hari di sini. Saat ini hari sudah larut malam. Pintu kamar memang tidak dikunci, tapi di luar sana ada banyak penjaga yang mengawasi. Duh, bagaimana aku bisa kabur? Aku harus mengecoh penjaga di luar.

Aku mencoba berjalan keluar. Seperti yang sudah kuduga. 2 orang penjaga bertubuh besar itu sudah menghalangiku.

"Tuan-tuan, aku lapar dan haus! Jika aku tidak diizinkan untuk keluar, bisakah kalian mengambilkannya untukku?" ucapku.

Kedua orang itu tampak berpikir sejenak dan saling pandang.

"Baiklah! Kami akan mengambilkan sepiring nasi dan lauk pauk juga segelas air. Tunggulah sebentar." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

Yosh! Aku berhasil membuat mereka pergi. Bodohnya mereka pergi tanpa pikir panjang dan meninggalkan aku yang berada di luar kamar. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum mereka kembali.

Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa suara sambil sedikit bersembunyi takut jika ada seseorang yang melihatku. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana pria iblis itu? dia tidak terlihat sama sekali. Masa bodoh! Yang penting aku bisa kabur dari rumah besar ini.

Berhasil! Sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai pintu. Aku bisa bebas dari sini. Namun saat aku membuka pintu…

DEG

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya seorang pria yang sudah berdiri di depanku.

Kuso! Aku ketahuan! Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini? Aku kira dia sudah tidur.

"Ano…."

Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Kemarahan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Di belakangnya pria berambut pirang jabrik yang waktu menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik tanganku. Sudah dipastikan aku akan di kembalikan ke kamarku. Dan yang lebih parahnya, apa dia akan menyiksaku? Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah dua orang pengawal tadi. Ekspresinya menggambarkan ketakutan dan kecemasan.

"Padahal baru saja aku keluar sebentar. Tapi kalian sudah ceroboh."

'DUAK'

Tangan Sasuke langsung melayang di wajah salah satu pengawal itu. yang satunya lagi telah terkena tendangan kaki Sasuke di perutnya. Mereka terus dihajar habis-habisan tanpa berani melawan. Aku mulai menangis melihat ini. Dan yang membuatku semakin takut adalah saat Sasuke mengeluarkan benda dan mengulurkannya pada mereka dan siap menarik pelatuknya.

"TIDAK!" teriakku sambil menahan tangan Sasuke. "Jangan Sasuke, kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Sasuke melirikku sebentar lalu memasukan pistol itu ke sakunya.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau mengerti." Dia memegang daguku untuk memaksakan aku untuk menatapnya. "Lihatlah! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mencoba kabur dariku. Inilah yang akan aku lakukan jika kau melanggar perintahku. Jika kau lakukan lagi, aku akan melakukan yang lebih parah dari ini. Bahkan jika aku harus membunuhmu."

Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku yang tengah gemetar ketakutan. Tubuhku merosot. Aku menangis. Kami-sama, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku?

…

Di cermin itu, bayangan diriku terpantul. Aku terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menangis merenungi semua perbuatanku. Gara-gara niat balas dendamku, aku jadi terkurung di sini. Aku meninggalkan adikku bersama Shion. Dan aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini. Jika aku bisa meminta pada Sasuke, aku ingin menemui adikku sebentar untuk melihat keadaannya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.

'Ceklek'

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang.

"Iya. masuklah!" jawabku.

Perempuan itu masuk ke kamarku dan menutup pintu lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara rebut di depan. Saat aku bertanya, dia bilang tidak boleh ikut campur."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Perempuan ini terlihat sangat baik. Tapi, siapa dia?

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Aku membalasnya. "Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada sini?" tanyaku.

"Oh, apa kau tahu lelaki pirang yang selalu bersama Sasuke?"

"Ya. Dia yang yang mempunyai 3 pasang kumis kucing di wajahnya."

"Dia adalah Naruto, asisten Sasuke. Pria itu adalah suamiku."

Nani? Perempuan ini adalah istri dari asisten pria iblis itu.

"Orang tua Naruto meninggal saat dia lahir. Keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk merawat Naruto karena permintaan dari Okaasan Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Mikoto-baasan, Okaasan Sasuke. Namun, saat remaja, orang tua Sasuke dibunuh bersama dengan Itachi-niisan. Naruto tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi. Hanya Naruto yang dia punya. Sehingga mereka tidak terpisahkan hingga kini. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke belum berniat untuk menikah. Jadi, orang lain banyak yang mengira mereka gay karena selalu terlihat bersama-sama sebelum Naruto menikah denganku."

Mendengar cerita Hinata, hatikut sedikit tersentuh. Ternyata Sasuke juga mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam. Walaupun kedua orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, aku masih mempunyai Oneesan dan Otouto. Sedangkan Sasuke sendirian dan hanya mempunyai Naruto yang merupakan saudara angkatnya.

"Siapa yang telah membunuh keluarga Sasuke? Dan kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" tanyaku.

Tubuh Hinata tampak menegang mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri pada Sasuke. Aku tidak berhak untuk mengatakan itu."

Menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke? Jangan konyol! Aku tidak ingin melihat pria itu. lagi pula, kenapa aku jadi peduli padanya? Walau bagaimana pun, dia juga telah membunuh orang tuaku.

"Aku pergi dulu, Haruno-san!" katanya.

"Sakura saja, Hyuuga-san."

"Ya Sakura. Kau juga panggil aku Hinata saja."

"Baiklah Hinata."

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera beranjak dariku.

"Oh iya, kau mempunyai Aneesan yang bernama Shion?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Kenapa dia tau?

"Ya. memangnya kenapa?'

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Pintu tertutup menyisakan berjuta pertanyaan dibenakku.

…

To be continue

Author note :

Amaya udah bilang, kalau Amaya tidak akan mengambil hak cipta orang lain. Awalnya saja sama pedah tempatnya di diskotik dan juga karakter perempuannya yang menyamar sebagai pelayan berbaju terbuka. Juga Sakura ingin meracuni Sasuke. Tapi yang datang bersama Sasuke itu bukan pengawal yang banyak, tapi Naruto yang merupakan asisten Sasuke. Nanti bakal ada penjelasan juga tentang Naruto. Jujur aja, Amaya emang ngambil cerita yang sama Cuma di chapter 1 aja. Chapter 2 pasti akan berbeda. Lihat aja, Amaya bakal buktiin kalau cerita ini berbeda.

By the way, makasih buat yang suka sama fanfiction ini. Maaf kalau kata-kata Amaya tadi ada yang menyinggung para reader. Amaya emang orangnya blak-blakan dan emosional atau dalam sundanya mah 'pundungan'. Tapi, Amaya gak bakal berlarut-larut atau memperpanjang masalah. Kalau Amaya tersinggung, Amaya suka tahan marah sambil baca istigfar.

Sekian dan terima kasih. Salam manis dari Amaya Katsumi ;) :*


	3. Chapter 3

'Tok tok tok'

"Nona, apa kau sudah bangun?" itu suara pelayan.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Nona dipanggil keruang tengah untuk sarapan."

"Ya. Aku akan segera ke sana."

…

.

 **Just Let Me Go**

Chapter 3

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Tragedy (Maybe)

Pairing : SasuSaku (sedikit NaruHina)

Rate : M for reason

Warning : Typo (dan kesalahan lainnya)

…

.

Saat ini aku hanya menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Rambut panjangku lepek karena masih basah. Semalam aku menangis dan hanya tertidur 3 jam. Akibatnya, mataku sembab da nada lingkaran hitam yang tampak mengerikan.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang menyuruh pelayan itu memanggilku adalah Sasuke? Tumben sekali dia mengajakku makan bersama. Apa aku juga harus ke sana?

"Nona, kau masih di sana?"

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya. Aku ke sana."

Aku segera beranjak keluar. Di ruang tengah sudah Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen dan juga Hinata yang sedang menyuapi seorang anak kecil yang penampilannya sama persis dengan Naruto. Anak kecil yang duduk di antara Naruto dan Hinata itu dengan lahap memakan bubur yang diberikan Hinata. Biar kutebak. Anak itu adalah hasil dari pasangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hei, Sakura! Ayo duduk!" panggil Naruto.

Aku pun duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Anak itu, apa anak kalian?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dia anak kami." Jawab Hinata.

"Pantas dia mirip sekali denganmu, Naruto. Siapa namanya? Berapa umurnya?"

"Namanya Bolt. Umurnya baru akan 11 bulan."

"Wah, lucunya…..!"

Kemudian datanglah sosok pria berambut model pantat ayam mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ekspresinya begitu datar, gayanya terlihat angkuh, tidak ada ucapan jika tidak ditanya. Um, tipikal Uchiha sekali.

"Teme, kau mau pergi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

Bahkan saat untuk bersuara pun, dia bicara seperlunya saja. Aku tidak tahu kenpa Naruto bisa tahan dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkannya itu.

"Apa aku perlu ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja."

Suasana pun jadi hening sejenak. Sasuke tengah menyantap sarapannya dengan gaya yang elegan, Naruto baru saja selesai dengan semangkuk ramen besarnya, sedangkan Hinata sepertinya tinggal sedikit lagi menghabiskan makannya setelah selesai menyuapi anaknya. Sedangkan aku hanya diam menatap keempat orang ini secara bergantian tanpa niat menyentuh piringku.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, eto… aku hanya berpikir saja. Aku merasa terharu melihat kalian bertiga." Ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala.

Naruto tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku kau Naruto dan Hinata serta Bolt. Kalian tampak bahagia."

Bukan terharu. Lebih tepatnya aku merasa senang sekaligus iri melihat kehangatan mereka. Lihat saja! Saat memakan ramen tadi, sekali-kali dia tersenyum pada Hinata dan menyuapi Bolt dengan ramen saat anak itu ingin meminta ingin mencicipinya pada ayahnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari kan? Apa Sasuke tidak iri melihat ini? Dia kan sendirian dan belum ingin mempunyai pasangan.

Eh, kenapa aku juga jadi memikirkan si brengsek ini?

"Sakura-chan, apa kau sadar kalau kau menatap kami secara bergantian? Dan kau memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang berbeda." Kata Naruto.

Double shit! Malunya aku ketahuan menatap mereka seperti itu. Dan juga, apa-apaan Naruto itu? Dia bisa menyadarinya.

Hinata terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi maluku yang memalingkan wajah. "Lebih baik kau habiskan sarapanmu, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke terlihat beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung pergi sambil membawa kunci mobilnya.

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterasai, Sasuke-kun!"

Sebenarnya aku masih merasa canggung di sini. Tapi, melihat keramahan Naruto dan Hinata, aku merasa jika mereka adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin aku bisa akrab dengan mereka. Namun, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Di sini aku adalah tawanannya. Ada suatu hal yang harus kuperbuat padanya.

Memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan, membuatku tidak sadar kalau makananku sudah habis. Hinata terlihat akan mengambil piring.

"Biar aku saja." ucapku.

"Tidak usah. Sakura-chan mengobrol dulu saja dengan Naruto-kun. Kau belum pernah berbicara dengannya kan?"

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu."

Hinata menghilang ke dapur meninggalkanku dengan Naruto yang sedang bermain dengan anaknya.

"Kita tidak perlu berkenalan kan?"

"Ya mungkin. Tapi aku ingin memulainya lagi."

"Baiklah. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tidak perlu lagi memanggilku dengan nama margaku karena tadi kau sudah memanggil nama kecilku."

"Hihi, kau lucu Naruto! Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Kurasa, Hinata sudah menceritakan sedikit tentangku dan Sasuke kan?"

"Ya. Hanya di bagian kau yang diadopsi keluarga Uchiha dan perihal kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke."

"Begitulah. Aku menjadi asisten Sasuke yang membantunya di perusahaan. Tapi mungkin aku akan mencari tempat tinggal lain jika Sasuke sudah menikah. Dan kurasa, kau sangat cocok dengannya."

Wajahku berubah muram.

"Kupikir, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Dia adalah orang yang telah membunuh orang tuaku. Kau tahu kan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Oh iya, aku ingat saat kau ingin meracuninya. Maafkan aku soal itu karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dan juga maaf soal semalam. Aku tidak bisa membantu. Aku juga turut prihatin soal orang tuamu. Ternyata yang Sasuke bunuh adalah orang tuamu."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Bolt mengulurkan tangannya dan Naruto meresponnya. Dia menggendong anaknya dan memposisikannya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kau adiknya Shion kan?"

"Ya benar. Tadi malam Hinata, sekarang kau? Memangnya ada apa sih? Apa hubungannya dengan kakakku?"

"Eto.. tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Mereka membuatku curiga. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka bisa tahu Shion? Apa mereka mengenalnya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Yang aku tahu Shion hanya mempunyai tujuan yang sama denganku. Kami sama-sama membenci Uchiha Sasuke yang telah membunuh orang tua kami. Dan juga, kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu apa motif dibalik pembunuhan orang tuaku yang dilakukan Sasuke? Aku harus mencari tahu.

Tapi pertama-tama, aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Naruto, boleh kupinjam ponselmu? Aku perlu menghubungi keluargaku."

"Oh tentu." Dia memberikan ponsel androidnya padaku

Aku langsung melesat pergi menuju kamarku. Setelah dirasa aman, aku langsung memijit-mijit nomor telp Shion. Terdengar suara khas telp jika telah tersambung sejenak.

" _Moshi-moshi."_ Terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Shion, ini aku Sakura!" jawabku.

" _Ya ampun Sakura! Apa kau baik-baik saja? aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sasuke berbuat sesuatu padamu?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dia mengurungku di sini. Aku sudah mencoba kabur tapi gagal."

" _Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja di sana. Kenapa kau bisa menelfonku?"_

"Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah. Apa kau dan Yotta baik-baik saja?"

" _Kami baik-baik saja, Sakura. Saat ini Yotta sedang tertidur. Dia terus menanyakanmu."_

"Tolong katakana padanya bahwa dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

" _Baiklah."_

Padahal aku ingin sekali berbicara sebentar dengan otouto ku yang cengeng itu. tapi mendengar dia sedang tertidur, kurasa aku tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

" _Sakura, aku mempunyai rencana yang bagus."_

"Nande?"

" _Kau tidak perlu keluar dari rumah itu. kau bisa membunuh Uchiha itu di sana. Tinggal kau memikirkan bagaimana caranya. Bunuhlah Uchiha Sasuke sebelum dia membunuhmu."_

Membunuhnya di rumahnya sendiri? Apa aku bisa? Tapi aku harus melakukannya sebelum dia benar-benar akan membunuhku.

…

Telah kuputuskan. Akan kutuntaskan malam ini juga. Aku akan menemui pria itu sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin menunda hal ini lebih lama. Jika hari ini gagal lagi, maka tamatlah riwayatku. Sudah dipastikan dia akan membunuhku dengan menguliti kulitku agar aku bisa merasakan sakitnya pisau yang menyayat lalu mencongkel semua organ tubuhku dan memutilasiku. Setelah dirasa aku benar-benar sudah mati, dia akan membuang mayatku secara terpisah.

Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan! Semua itu gara-gara aku sering menonton film horror yang menampilkan seorang psikopat.

Abaikan itu semua! Yang jelas, aku harus membunuh Uchiha Sasuke malam ini juga. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya.

Di dalam lemari, sudah ada pakaian yang semuanya berukuran pas di tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke atau siapapun yang melakukannya, AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Dia telah menyekapku di sini. Tidak ada larangan untuk aku memakai pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari ini kan? Lagi pula Sasuke menyeretku ke sini tanpa persiapan apapun. Um, dia pria yang cukup bertanggung jawab juga. Aku terkesan!

Setelah aku selesai memakai gaun tidur, aku mengambil pisau lipat yang aku bawa di pakaian seragam pelayan waktu itu. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Sebenarnya aku membawa senjata tajam yang sebenarnya dipersiapkan untuknya juga.

Kusembunyikan benda itu di dalam bajuku. Lalu aku berjalan keluar kamar.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu di luar. Kemana dia? Ah, ada pelayan lewat. Kutanyakan saja padanya.

"Eum, sumimasen! Di mana Sasuke-sama sekarang? apa dia sedang pergi?" tanyaku.

"Oh, kulihat tadi ada di ruang kerjanya."

"Begitu ya? arigatou."

Langsung saja aku berjalan ke ruang kerja Uchiha Sasuke. Tinggal selama beberapa hari di rumah ini, membuatku mengetahui ruangan apa dan siapa di sini.

Kuketuk pintu yang bertuliskan ruang kerja.

'Tok tok tok'

"Masuk!"

Kubuka pintunya setelah mendapat izin untuk memasukinya. Kulihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya lalu melirikku tajam. Apa dia menyadari kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang sedari tadi ya?

"Ternyata kau! Ada apa menemuiku?" tanyanya dengan nada menusuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu saja. Saat kau mengurungku di sini, kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk keluar sehingga aku tidak melakukan apapun selain sedikit membantu membereskan pekerjaan rumah dan membantu Hinata mengurus anaknya."

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanyanya tanpa melirikku melainkan memandang laptopnya.

"Melakukan ini!"

Langsung saja aku menerkam Sasuke. Menunjukkan pisauku dan siap menusuknya.

'CTAAK'

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menghindarinya. Reflex yang bagus Uchiha! Dia menatapku tidak percaya. Aku menyeringai.

"Rasakan ini dasar kau pembunuh!"

Aku siap menerkam Sasuke lagi. Namun, hal itu lagi-lagi gagal karena Sasuke menahan tanganku. Aku menggertakan gigiku karena tanganku yang memegang pisau tengah dicengkram kuat olehnya. Lalu aku mencoba memukulnya dengan tangan dan kakiku.

'PLAK'

Lagi-lagi gagal! Walaupun aku pernah memegang sabuk hitam bela diri karate, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melawan hukum alam yang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki lebih kuat dari perempuan. Dengan mudahnya dia menangkis semua seranganku. Aku melupakan julukan iblis yang diberikanku padanya. Kuso!

"Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku, hah?"

Double shit! Lagi-lagi aku gagal membunuhnya. Dia melempar pisau lipatku ke sembarang arah. Tamatlah riwayatku! Perasaanku semakin tidak menentu saat Sasuke membawaku ke dalam kamarnya. Tubuhku di banting ke atas ranjangnya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku mengurungmu di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Karena kau adalah adik dari pembunuh orang tuaku."

Kedua mataku membulat. Apa maksudnya?

"Heh, ternyata kau tidak tahu ya? kau telah dimanfaatkan oleh kakakmu sendiri." Dia menyeringai. "Dengarkan aku! Shion adalah mantan pacarku. Dia menggodaku untuk menidurinya. Dia adalah perempuan matre yang sengaja mendekatiku karena terpesona oleh ketampananku dan juga hartaku. Setelah aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, dia tidak mau menerimanya. Sehingga dia berselingkuh dengan Kakakku dan membunuhnya saat tidur. Setelah itu, secara diam-diam, dia membunuh kedua orang tuaku saat aku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

Sungguh, aku tidak percaya! Shion tidak mungkin melakukan itu. menurutku, dia adalah orang yang baik. Pria ini pasti bohong.

"Bohong! Shion tidak mungkin orang yang seperti itu."

Terdengar suara meremehkan darinya. "Khukhukhu. Sakura, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Mana mungkin aku berbohong. Aku yakin Naruto dan Hinata telah bertanya tentang apakah kau adiknya Shion kan? Karena Shion juga adalah mantan pacar Naruto, dan Hinata pernah menjadi salah satu teman dekatnya."

Bohong! Ini pasti bohong! Aku tidak percaya ini. Inilah sebabnya Naruto dan Hinata bertanya apakah aku adalah adiknya Shion. Karena memang semua ini ada hubungannya dengannya. Dan inilah sebabnya mengapa Shion menuntutku untuk membunuh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ck, kau malah menangis! Dasar wanita sama saja! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membunuhmu juga."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari awal?"

Lagi-lagi dia menyeringai. "Aku belum puas menyiksamu. Masih terlalu cepat untukku membunuhmu." Katanya sambil membuka bajunya.

Sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tubuhnya terlihat atletis dan membuat wajahku bersemu merah. Tapi itu tidak bisa menutupi kalau aku ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi saat dia menarik dasinya dan mempelihatkannya padaku.

"Sakura, kau telah membuatku kesal dan ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga. Akan kubuat kau menerima hukuman dariku."

Aku semakin memundurkan tubuhku. Sial! Padahal aku tahu kalau ini diranjang dan akan sia-sia karena belakangnya akan membatasiku. Kini aku hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibku yang sudah diujung tanduk. Memikirkan bagaimana nasibku setelah ini. Selanjutnya, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

…

.

To be continue

…

Author note :

Masih pendek? Maafkan ya reader! Amaya kesulitan berpikir dan kurang menikmati dalam berimajinasi. Tetap bantu Amaya meneruskan ceritanya ya, minna-san! Ganbatte!

Balasan review :

II : Iya atuh nuhun pisan kritiknya . Terus, Amaya harus panggil siapa?

sami haruchi 2 : okelah kalau begitu ;)

SHL7810 : oh iya? Amaya gak tau loh itu bisa sama. Amaya Cuma berimajinasi tentang adegan kabur sama pas Hinatanya cerita. Amaya Cuma pengen cari cara buat pendekatan Sakura sama Hinata. Maapin atuh, Amaya gak sadar. Amaya bakal usahain biar beda dari yang lain.

Cherryma : iya makasih .

Suket alang alang : iya. di sini Shion itu kakaknya Sakura.

ToruPerri : masih dikit ya? nanti Amaya usahain cerita selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang.

Guest : Iya yah. Sasuke emang kejam. Huhuhu T_T. penasaran? Baca aja nih ;)

GaemSJ : sanes gonokeun, tapi begang. Hehe :D. kalau orang sunda pasti suka papatahan 'Teu kenging pundungan, bisi begang' yang artinya 'jangan mudah marah, nanti jadi kurus'. Iya deh Amaya bakal usahain biar lebih panjang lagi.

Dewazz : yap. Makasih udah nunggu

Akiyama Hara : Sipp. Tinggal cek PM aja. Tapi kalau gak ada, tandanya Amaya belum tahu caranya :D

Hanazono yuri : pendek ya? maapin atuh.

.

.

.

Udah pada liat Naruto Gaiden chapter 7? Jujur nih, Amaya sedikit kecewa. Sarada tes DNA dengan yang Karin hasilnya positif. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama mengaku suami istri. Di chapter 5 juga ada Sakura lagi hamil. Jadi gimana itu teh? Apa mungkin Amaya salah liat. Amaya masih percaya kalau Sarada anaknya Karin. Jadi agak membingungkan. Pusing pala Amaya :D. tapi, buat lebih jelasnya, kita tunggu aja cerita selanjutnya. Opini Amaya sih ada kesalahan waktu Suigetsu tes DNA. Waktu di chapter pertama, Amaya ngira Karin udah meninggal, tapi ternyata masih ada. Kalau itu emang bener, kenapa SasuSaku ngaku kalau mereka suami istri. Terus kenapa Sarada malah dirawat Sakura, bukan Karin kalau emang bener dia ibu kandungnya?

Jadi pusing pala Amaya nih. Untuk lebih jelasnya, kita tunggu aja cerita selanjutnya. Duh Masashi Kishimoto-sama, jangan bikin Amaya pusing dong :'(


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Let Me Go**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Tragedy (Maybe)

Pairing : SasuSaku (sedikit NaruHina)

Rate : M for reason

Warning : Typo (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Summary : Aku memang membencinya karena telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Kakakku pun menyarankanku untuk melakukan balas dendam padanya walau aku tidak berniat untuk melakukannya. Namun, semua rencana itu gagal saat aku malah terjebak dengan perasaanku sendiri. Walaupun aku mencintainya, aku harus membunuhnya apapun yang terjadi.

Chapter 4

 _Bocah yang kira-kira telah memasuki usia anak remaja itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menghampiri jasad berlumuran darah sambil menitikan genangan air yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Sedangkan bocah laki-laki di belakangnya hanya diam dengan tubuh bergetar menatap semua itu._

" _Tou-san… hiks hiks….!" Lirihnya._

" _Sa-saku…ra… jagalah adikmu! Ingatlah kata-kata Tou-san! Kebencian dan dendam hanya akan membuatmu menyesal. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyimpan dendam pada siapapun orang yang kau benci. Berhati-hatilah pada Oneesanmu itu. Dia bukan orang yang baik untukmu."_

" _Tou-san, jangan pergi!"_

" _Gomen ne, Sakura! Jagalah dirimu baik-baik! Tsuyokunaru!"_

 _Seiring dengan ucapan terakhirnya, pria itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tubuhnya melemas, kedua matanya tertutup, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, tubuhnya yang dipenuhi darah pun mulai memucat._

" _Tidak! TOU-SAN!"_

 _Suara teriakan memilukan terdengar setelah panggilannya terakhirnya disebutkan. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir._

…

Kepulan asap rokok terpancar di langit-langit. Aku hanya bisa menangis setelah apa yang menimpa diriku. Semalaman aku tidak tidur. Kedua mataku telah bengkak akibatnya. Tubuhku yang polos hanya tertutupi oleh selimut telah dipenuhi bercak merah akibat perlakuan pria yang tengah merokok di samping ranjang.

Bodohnya aku terlalu percaya dengan kakakku sehingga dimanfaatkan olehnya. Aku baru mengingat perkataan terakhir Tou-san diambang kematiannya.

' _Janganlah menyimpan dendam pada siapapun orang yang kau benci! Berhati-hatilah pada Shion karena dia bukan orang yang baik.'_

Selama ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Mungkin aku pantas menerima ini. Aku telah terbujuk oleh hasutan kakakku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja! kenapa aku yang harus menerima ini? Apakah penderitaanku sudah setara dengan semua dosaku. Aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Setelah kesalahanku dengan rencana balas dendam dan pembunuhan, dosaku malah bertambah karena orang yang ingin kubunuh malah berbalik menodaiku.

Kami-sama! Apakah ini hukuman darimu juga?

Masih berbekas dalam ingatanku bagaimana dia mengikat kedua tanganku dengan dasinya. Seluruh tubuhku dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah bekas ciumannya. Dan betapa menjijikannya aku karena tubuhku menikmati semua perlakuannya itu. aku pun sampai dibuat mendesah karenanya. seakan-akan tubuhku menghianati diriku. Betapa tidak berdayanya aku berada ditindihannya tanpa bisa melawan. Aku hanya bisa menangis berharap dia mau melepaskanku walaupun aku tahu itu semua sia-sia saja.

Sekeras-kerasnya aku berteriak, tidak akan berpengaruh apapun. Aku malah mendapat tamparan di pipiku. Saat kesejatiannya memasuki diriku, saat itulah diriku hancur. Rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatiku. Kesucian yang sudah kujaga untuk suami yang kucintai kelak, telah diambil oleh pria yang kubenci. Diriku klimas dengan hujamannya yang semakin kasar. Dan Sasuke tidak hanya melakukannya sekali. Entah berapa kali dia menghujamkan kejantanannya dan mengeluarkan benih-benihnya di dalam diriku. Aku sampai tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu lelah menerima perlakuannya itu.

Saat aku terbangun, ikatan pada pergelangan tanganku terlepas. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil menutup tubuhku dengan selimut sambil membelakangi Sasuke yang sedang menghembuskan asap nikotin yang sedang dinikmatinya. Aku tidak peduli seberapa basahnya bantal milik Sasuke.

"Harus kuakui. Kau sangat memuaskan sehingga aku tidak bisa menikmati tubuhmu sekali saja. kau harusnya bersyukur dan berterima kasih padaku karena aku tidak membunuhmu. Kau beruntung karena kau satu-satunya wanita yang memasuki kamarku selain ibuku dulu."

Aku tidak berniat membalas ucapannya. Mendengarnya saja aku sangat tidak ingin. Tapi tetap saja telingaku tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengarnya.

…

"Nona, ini makanan Anda."

Kuhiraukan pelayan yang masuk membawa makan siangku. Tubuhku tetap berhadapan dengan jendela. Pandanganku dari pemandangan di luar kamar. Sudah 2 hari ini aku tidak keluar kamar. Makan dan minum pun hanya sedikit. Diriku masih trauma untuk bertemu Sasuke.

'Krriieet'

"Ba-chan!"

Kualihkan pandangan ke pintu. Tampak seorang bocah berjalan sambil berpegangan ke sisi ruangan. Itu kan Bolt! Dia sudah bisa berjalan. Apa Hinata tahu dia masuk ke sini?

"Ba-chan!" gumamnya sambil merentangkan tangan kearahku.

Aku berlari kearahnya sebelum dia jatuh karena kulihat kakinya masih lemas.

'HAP'

Untung saja tepat waktu! Langsung kugendong anak ini.

"Hei, Bolt! Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyaku mengajaknya bicara.

Dia hanya menjawab dengan ucapan entah apa karena tidak kumengerti.

"Bolt-kun!"

Ah, sepertinya sang ibu sedang mencarinya! Aku harus memberikan anak ini padanya.

"Eh, Bolt-kun! Ternyata kau di sini. Nakal ya sudah membuat Kaa-chan mencarimu."

Aku menurunkan Bolt untuk berjalan kearah Hinata.

"Hee, kau sudah bisa berjalan? Gomenasai Sakura-chan! Bolt-kun sudah masuk ke kamarmu." Ucapnya sambil menangkap Bolt yang akan terjatuh.

"Daijobu Hinata! Aku senang dia sudah bisa berjalan."

"Kaa-chan…. Cu…chu…" ucap Bolt dengan nada khas anak baru belajar. Tangannya memegang payudara Hinata sebagai tanda kalau dia ingin minum.

"Anak kaa-chan lapar ya?" Hinata segera menggodong Bolt.

"Sudah hampir setahun, kau masih saja minum ASI. Pantas saja makanmu lahap dan tubuhmu berat." Kataku sambil memandang Bolt.

Melihat pemandangan ini sungguh membuat hatiku menghangat. Apalagi saat Hinata sekali-kali mengecup Bolt. Anak itu seperti duplikat ayahnya saja. begitu mirip. Ya iyalah! Mereka kan ayah dan anak.

"Sakura-chan, aku ke kamar dulu!"

Aku pun mengangguk. Hinata langsung menghilang dari hadapanku. Kulihat sekeliling rumah tampak sepi. Hanya ada pekerja di rumah ini yang hilir mudik. Aku masuk ke kamar mengambil makan siangku lalu membawanya ke ruang makan. Bahkan aku melupakan apa yang sudah diajarkan oleh kaa-san soal jangan makan di kamar tidur.

Untung saja Sasuke sedang pergi. Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir bertemu dengannya.

Setelah selesai, aku langsung mencuci piring. Walau ada pembantu di sini, aku sudah terbiasa mencuci piring sendiri sehabis makan. Sesudahnya, pergi lagi ke kamar dan keluar lagi sambil membawa sebuah buku dan pulpen.

Kugoreskan sebuah tulisan di buku itu. entah apa yang kutulis di sini, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin menulis sesuatu yang kudapat dalam pikiranku. Selama aku bercerita, kakiku tidak bisa diam. Aku duduk di sofa depan TV, lalu pergi ke kamar Hinata, kemudian ke taman yang diterdapat 2 buah bunga matahari, 1 tanaman bunga mawar, serta pohon bonsai. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke tempat yang terdapat kolam renang dan duduk di bangku santai. Biar kutebak, pasti Sasuke sering duduk di bangku ini. Selanjutnya aku berjalan ke ruang utama. Seketika itu juga aku mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Tadaima!"

Dua sosok pria masuk ke dalam rumah. oh, aku terlalu terhanyut ke dalam tulisanku sehingga tidak sadar kalau pria itu telah pulang.

"Hei, Sakura-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Halo! Okaeri!"

Kulihat Sasuke memandangku tajam.

"Aku rasa, aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Aku langsung berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke kamarku.

…

Kusimpan buku dan pulpen setelah selesai menulis. Beberapa menit lalu, aku bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu memandangku dengan begitu tajam. Itu sungguh sangat menggangguku. Mentalku juga masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Ingatan trauma saat kejadian itu masih terngiang dipikiranku.

Hingga tanpa sadar sudah sejam aku melamun di kamar ini sambil di depan jendela. Mataku terus memandang kearah kolam renang beserta taman yang terlihat dari jendela ini. Tanpa disadari pula, aku merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari perutku. Aku langsung terkesiap melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau masuk?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Baru saja."

Sepertinya pria ini baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat rambutnya yang masih basah dan juga pakaiannya menjadi lebih santai seperti pakaian rumahan pada umumnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu tegang? Bukankah kita baru saja melakukannya? Kau begitu menikmati semua sentuhanku dan mendesah di bawahku."

Sialan kau Uchiha! Mulut kotormu membuatku ingin merobek bibir kisabelmu itu. langsung saja kuambil segelas air di atas meja lalu menyemburkannya tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Mungkin tubuhku memang menikmatinya. Tapi hatiku menolak untuk kau sentuh. Bahkan aku jijik dengan itu semua. Jadi, jaga bicaramu, Uchiha!"

Pria itu menggeram. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan kasar. Lalu dia menatapku tajam dengan nafsu tersirat jelas.

"Souka! Baru saja aku mandi lalu kau siram lagi dengan segelas air. Sudah kucoba untuk berbuat baik padamu. Tapi kau telah memberikanku kode untuk terus menyiksamu, Haruno."

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke membantingku ke ranjang. Lalu dia langsung menindih dan mengunci tubuhku dengan kurungannya.

"Apa maumu, bajingan?" aku terus meronta sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Tadi kau takut padaku, dan sekarang kau berani padaku, heh? Kau memang menarik, Haruno!"

Aku terus memberontak minta dilepaskan. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"DIAM!"

'PLAK'

Lagi-lagi bentakan dan tamparan Sasuke membuatku diam. Hatiku menjerit mendapat semua perilaku buruknya selama ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

"Biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya. Akan kuajari bagaimana cara untuk memuaskanku."

Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selajutnya. Jadi kubiarkan dia melakukan apapun padaku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah pada pria iblis di atasku. Bagaikan elang yang telah menangkap kelinci untuk dimangsanya. Mau tidak mau, aku harus menikmati persetubuhan ini.

…

To be continue

...

Balasan review :

ToruPerri : Sasuke gak bakal bunuh Sakura kok. Iya ya, Sarada jadi kaya anak durhaka. Kalau emang bener Sakura bukan ibu kandungnya, Sarada harusnya sadar oleh siapa dia dibesarkan

Sami haruchi 2 : iya nih. Chapter yang itu sebenarnya cukup mengecewakan T_T. kenapa keluarga Uchiha jadi yang paling menderita?

GaemSJ : makasih udah nunggu

Herawaty659 : maaf ya kalau Amaya gak bisa update cepet-cepet soalnya Amaya update di warnet terus gak bisa bikin cerita yang panjang dalam sehari.

Guest : kan disitu udah ada penjelasannya. Makasih banyak ya

Author Note :

Apa kabar minna-san? Ketemu lagi dengan Amaya. Maaf kalau update-nya agak telat. Saat puasa, Amaya jadi kurang konsentrasi. Amaya suka bikin ceritanya pas udah buka puasa aja. Ditambah akhir-akhir ini Amaya udah mulai ngurusin kampus. Doakan Amaya supaya lulus test mental, test inggris, juga TPA. Disela waktu luang, Amaya bakal usahakan lanjutin fanfiction ini.

Maaf kalau chapter ini cukup mengecewakan. Tapi Amaya tetap butuh semangat dan kritik dari review reader.

Enjoy! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan review :

Guest : Iya sabar. Nanti tiba waktunya buat nyiksa Sasuke :

Sami haruchi 2 : iya deh. Tapi kayaknya Sasuke tersinggung pas dibilang istrinya kemungkinan sudah mati. Haha.

ToruPerri : nanti bakalan terjawab kok

Dianarndraha : nanti juga Shion bakal kena balasannya. Soal Sasuke, kita lihat aja nanti.

hanazono yuri & sakura uchiha stivani : iya terima kasih sudah menunggu.

…

.

.

.

 _Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke membanting Sakura ke ranjang. Dia langsung menindih dan mengunci tubuhnya dalam kurungannya._

" _Apa maumu, bajingan?" Sakura terus meronta sambil menatapnya tajam._

" _Tadi kau takut padaku, dan sekarang kau berani padaku, heh? Kau memang menarik, Haruno!"_

 _Sakura terus memberontak minta dilepaskan. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"_

" _DIAM!"_

' _PLAK'_

 _Lagi-lagi bentakan dan tamparan Sasuke membuatnya diam. Hatinya menjerit mendapat semua perilaku buruknya selama ini. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam hati._

" _Biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya. Akan kuajari bagaimana cara untuk memuaskanku."_

 _Sakura sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selajutnya. Dibiarkannya dia melakukan apapun padanya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah pada pria iblis di atasnya. Bagaikan elang yang telah menangkap kelinci untuk dimangsanya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menikmati persetubuhan ini._

 **Just Let Me Go**

Chapter 5

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Tragedy (Maybe)

Pairing : SasuSaku (sedikit NaruHina)

Rate : M for reason

Warning : Typo (dan kesalahan lainnya)

…

Sinar itu sangat menyilaukan matanya. Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka bagaikan bunga yang mekar saat terkena paparan sinar matahari.

Rasa pegal dan sakit saat tubuhnya digerakan, terutama di bagian selangkangan. Masih terbekas dalam ingatannya betapa ganasnya pria iblis itu menggaulinya. Nafsunya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Beronde-ronde telah dilewati bersamanya di malam yang panas tadi.

Bicara tentang pria itu, di mana dia sekarang? apa dia kembali ke kamarnya atau sudah pergi bekerja? Masa bodoh dengan itu semua! Kenapa pula aku harus peduli dengan iblis yang telah membunuh orang tuanya dan merebut paksa kegadisannya?

Dilihat sekeliling ruangan ini. Tampak berantakan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya selalu rapi dan bersih. Baju, celana, dan pakaian dalam berceceran di mana-mana. Bahkan ada asbak bekas rokok di sini. Sudah dipastikan ini bekas Sasuke. Bungkusnya pun masih ada dan telah kosong.

Padahal Sakura sering melihat Sasuke berkali-kali berolahrga. Bermain basket, voli, badminton, sepak bola, berenang, bahkan sampai karate, pedang, panahan. Tidak jarang Sakura menemukan Sasuke sedang latihan menembak dengan pistolnya. Saking besarnya rumah ini, ada taman yang berfungsi sebagai tempat olahraga dan juga ruangan untuk menembak. Apa semua itu hanya hobi? Karena setelahnya, Sasuke pasti merokok. bahkan Naruto mengatakan Sasuke memang begitu. Dia merokok sudah seperti kereta api. Hal itu dilakukannya jika ada kesempatan. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang akan terkena dampaknya, tapi orang di sekitarnya juga akan ikut kena. Lalu kenapa juga Sakura harus repot-repot merencanakan pembunuhan padanya? toh, dia akan mati perlahan akibat kebiasaannya sendiri.

Mengingat tentang pembunuhan, Shion lah penyebab dari semua ini. Dia yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke saling membenci. Sakura sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi. Meskipun dia kakak kandungnya, Sakura tidak mau peduli padanya lagi. Biarlah dia sendiri yang membunuh Sasuke. Sakura bukan boneka yang bisa dimanfaatkan lagi olehnya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat Yotta. Bagaimana keadaan adiknya itu? astaga, dia baru ingat! Dia sedang bersama Shion. Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja di sana. Sejahat-jahatnya Shion, dia tidak akan tega menyakiti anak kecil. Sakura mengenal Shion selama 22 tahun. Dia sangat menyukai anak kecil. Bahkan dia sendiri berambisi untuk mengadopsi anak.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga meninggalkan sesuatu semenjak dia di sini. Ayahnya meninggalkan perusahaan padanya. sekarang dia tahu kenapa tidak menyerahkan itu kepada Shion yang notebatenya adalah anak sulung. Shion pasti menginginkan posisi jabatan sebagai CEO. Tapi wanita itu terlalu serakah. Namun sekarang pasti dialah yang memimpin perusahaan itu sementara. Jika Shion ingin jabatan itu, dia harus mendapatkan tanda tangan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Uchiha Group juga sebenarnya bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya dan masih berjalan sampai sekarang. uchiha menyimpan investasi dan saham pada Haruno Corp. perusahaan itu bagaikan harta karun yang tidak akan habis. pantas saja Shion mengincar Sasuke.

Sudah cukup melamunkan itu semua! Sekarang Sakura telah berusaha melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dengan susah payah. Perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi dari tadi. Mengingat ini sudah siang, pasti Hinata sudah banyak memasak.

…

Sakura memakan makanannya dengan lesu. Mulutnya masih diisi dengan makanan yang tidak dikunyah atau ditelan, tangannya terus memutar-mutar sendok, juga dirinya yang malah melamun.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata mengibas-ngibas tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah… ano… aku tidak apa-apa. Kurasa, aku sudah kenyang."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut pada Sakura. Dia mengambil baskom yang berisi handuk lalu menempelkannya pada pipi Sakura.

"Arrrghhh!" rintihnya sakit.

"Untunglah hanya sedikit memarnya. Tidak separah waktu itu. Saat itu pipimu membiru sempurna dan bibirmu berdarah."

Wanita itu menempelkan kain yang berisi es batu pada pipi Sakura.

"Arigatou Hinata."

"Gomen, aku dan Naruto-kun tidak bisa membantumu saat dia berbuat kasar padamu. Kuharap Sasuke berbuat lembut padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja. jangan khawatirkan aku. Setidaknya, kau selalu membantuku selama ini."

Sakura tersenyum. tanpa sepengetahuannya, Hinata memandang sedih pada Sakura. Dia tahu kalau senyumannya itu palsu.

…

"Papa!"

Saat sedang santai di bangku panjangnya, Naruto tersentak saat ada sepasang tangan mungil diiringi dengan panggilan pada dirinya. Dibukanya kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Hei, Bolt! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini? Di mana mama?" ujarnya sambil menggedong bocah yang baru belajar berjalan itu.

"Mama!" Ujarnya sambil menunduk kearah wanita yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Hinata memberikan dot susu kepada Bolt lalu menggendongnya.

'BYUUURRRR'

Sasuke melompat ke kolam renang. Alhasil, airnya membasahi Naruto.

"Arrrghhh, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Padahal aku baru saja mandi dan bersantai." Ucapnya kesal.

Sedangkan sang pelaku malah asyik berseluncur ke dalam air. Sakura baru saja datang dan menatap bingung kepada Hinata yang tengah tertawa pelan.

Dengan kesal, Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Hinata di belakangnya. Sakura yang ditinggalkan, kemudian duduk di kursi sambil menatap Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kolam dan duduk di bangku panjang yang tadi Naruto tempati. Pria itu meminum jus tomatnya tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang ada di dekatnya.

Beberapa menit berada di sana, akhirnya Sasuke bergerak melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. bahkan setelah perlakuannya semalam pun, pria itu masih saja mengacuhkan Sakura. Tidakkah dia sedikit bertanggung jawab? Lihatlah luka di wajahnya! Bukan Cuma itu. hatinya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

…

Suara khas dari jari-jemari yang bersentuhan dengan laptopnya terdengar menggema. Dengan lincah, jari-jari itu menari-nari seperti mesin. Mata dari pria itu tidak luput dari layar lebar alat canggih itu. meski dia tahu hal ini sebenarnya kurang baik untuknya, pria yang umurnya sudah mencapai 25 tahun lebih itu tetap mempertahankan julukan workaholic yang diberikan asisten sekaligus sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya mencekram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia mengambil botol yang mengeluarkan kapsul obat dari dalamnya. Setelah itu, dia memasukan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya dan meminum segelas air.

Berbagai perasaan berkecambung di hati dan pikirannya. Lalu dia memperhatikan botol obat itu dan mengangkatnya. Rasa sesak itu sudah hilang. Tapi dia tahu kalau hal itu akan terus datang. Ini hanya mengantisipasi agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Walaupun dia tahu kalau itu hanya sia-sia.

Mata hitam elangnya teralihkan untuk menatap seorang wanita yang mendekatinya dengan membawakan secangkir kopi. Setelah menaruhnya di atas meja, dia duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tapi pria ini sepertinya tidak tertarik dan tetap bersikeras untuk focus pada laptopnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ujarnya. "Ini tentang Sakura-chan." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, untuk tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini, Hinata."

"Tapi, bukan hanya Sakura-chan saja yang tersiksa. Kau juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kemudian Sasuke menatap istri dari sahabatnya itu dingin.

"Lalu apa pedulimu? Toh, yang mati pun itu aku."

"Aku peduli padamu. Naruto-kun juga ingin sekali membicarakan hal ini padamu. Kau sudah seperti saudara kandung bagi suamiku. Kami tidak akan membiarkan saudara kami menderita karena jatuh ke jurang. Apalagi kau sedang sakit parah. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya tegas. "Sakura-chan tidak bersalah atas konflik yang terjadi dengan keluargamu. Setidaknya, bersikaplah sedikit lebih lembut padanya. aku tahu sebenarnya kau menyukainya, Sasuke-kun."

'TAP'

Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan acara mengetiknya lalu menyimpan laptopnya. Dia memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Pikirannya terbayang-bayang oleh wajah perempuan berambut pink.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Setiap aku melihatnya, ada semacam hasrat ingin memilikinya. Hanya saja, aku terlalu payah dalam mengungkapkan perasaan. Saat aku mendekatinya, Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan benci. Tatapan itu yang tidak kusukai. Setiap kali aku ditolak, aku jadi teringat kematian orang tuaku dan juga Kakakku."

Hinata mengerti. Sebenarnya Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Sakura. Hanya saja Sakura selalu menyambutnya dengan kebencian. Mungkin Sakura juga tidak terima karena Sasuke membunuh kedua orang tua Sakura tepat di depan matanya. Pria itu juga yang merenggut keperawanan Sakura. Namun, jika Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, seperti apakah reaksinya?

…

Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan dedaunan yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Wanita itu berdiri di balkon. Iris klorofilnya hanya memandangi langit hitam legam. Helaian merah mudanya melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, bagaimana kabar kalian? Apakah kalian melihatku sekarang? maaf karena membuat kalian khawatir. Namun, harus kukatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja di sini."

Wanita itu menyimpan gelas yang isinya sudah tandas.

"Aku merindukan kalian. Aku tahu belum saatnya aku menyusul kalian. Tapi, apakah aku bisa mendengarkan suara kalian walau hanya satu kalimat? Dapatkah aku melihat wajah kalian walau hanya satu menit?"

Aliran air bening mulai menuruni wajahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

…

Sudah dalam beberapa hari ini, Sasuke berada di rumah. Narutolah yang selalu pergi sendirian ke kantor. Tubuhnya kurang fit selama ini. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak untuk memulihkan fisik dan psikisnya.

Selama ini pun Sakura menghidari kontak dengannya. Mungkin karena dia juga yang jarang keluar dari kamarnya. Seharian dia berbaring di kamarnya. Jika tidak, Sasuke sedikit mengerjakan tugas kantornya dari laptopnya. Membuka Email untuk memberitahukan kepada Naruto apa saja yang harus dikerjakan.

Setelah hampir seminggu bolos, akhirnya Sasuke kembali sarapan di meja makan dengan memakai baju kantornya. Terlihat sangat sehat setelah beberapa hari mengurung di kamar.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dengan teliti. Terasa aneh jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke sakit. Dia baru lagi sarapan bersamanya sejak terakhir kali.

"Sakura, bersiaplah nanti malam."

Tersadar, namun pikirannya masih belum tersambung. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan polos.

"Are?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah matahari terbenam." Ucapnya datar sambil beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Eh, Sasuke! Matte! Nande?"

Sakura mencoba mengejar Sasuke. Namun sungguh sayang karena langkah Sasuke telah sampai di dalam mobilnya. Kini Sakura hanya bisa menatap mobil Sasuke yang melesat pergi melewati gerbang.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

Dengan sedikit kesal, Sakura kembali ke meja makan.

"Huuuaaahhhh…. Ohayou!" sapa pria berambut pirang jabrik dari belakang Sakura sambil menguap.

"Naruto-kun, sikat gigi terlebih dahulu!" Ujar Hinata.

"Wakatta. Aku kemari karena aku mencium bau masakan yang terasa enak. Dan aku tahu bau khas masakan istri tercintaku." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang yang duduk di kursi.

Sakura yang memperhatikan hanya memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memiliki asisten seperti Naruto yang terlihat bodoh?

"Ekhem, aku masih di sini. Jika kalian ingin bermesraan, silahkan lanjutkan di kamar kalian. Lagi pula, masih ada anak kalian yang menatap kalian sedih karena diabaikan."

Sepasang manusia itu langsung menatap anak mereka yang memasang wajah innocent. Kedua matanya sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Lebih baik aku ajak dia bermain. Kalian boleh lanjutkan yang barusan." Ujar Sakura sambil menggendong anak dari pasangan NaruHina itu.

Beruntung anak ini lahir dari cinta dan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Keluarganya akan bahagia sampai nanti. Sakura berani bertaruh, tidak lama lagi Bolt akan memiliki adik. Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya jika dia sudah berkeluarga. Kalau hanya menatap orang lain, hatinya malah sakit. Kini dia dapat merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

Setelah berlama-lama bermain dengan bocah laki-laki yang belum genap setahun, Sakura menerima paket yang diberikan satpam.

"Ini kiriman dari Sasuke-sama untuk anda, Sakura-sama." Ujarnya.

Tumben sekali pria itu memberika sesuatu padanya. jangan-jangan, ini adalah benda tak layak dilihat! Aneh sekali Uchiha itu.

Setelah berada di kamarnya, Sakura membuka bingkisan itu. terlihatlah sebuah gaun berwarna merah dengan sepatunya.

"Kawaii!"

Kalau diingat-ingat, tadi Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap. Mungkin inilah maksudnya. Memangnya ada acara apa sih?

Sakura bergegas berjalan keluar kamarnya. Baju yang dikatakannya cantik tadi, dia biarkan tergeletak di atas ranjang. Saat berada di ruang keluarga, terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang bermain dengan Bolt.

Tersadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya, Naruto menoleh.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau tinggalkan Bolt sendirian tadi di depan?"

"Eh, eto…" Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya. "Gomen!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Untung saja vas besar milik Mikoto-baasan tidak pecah karena sedari tadi dia berjalan menyamping."

"Hehe." Sakura malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Lalu dia teringat tujuannya kemari.

"Naruto, ada acara apa nanti malam?"

"Maksudmu Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Oh, ada pesta pertemuan para kolega bisnis se-Konoha. Seluruh direktur perusahaan besar hadir di sana."

Souka? Lalu apa niat Sasuke mengajaknya ke sana? Sebagai apa Sakura dikenalkan di sana?

…

Tepat setelah matahari terbenam, Sakura duduk di depan cermin. Dia masih menunggu untuk dijemput oleh Sasuke.

Riasannya tampak sederhana. Polesan make up tipis, rambut dicepol dengan ponytail sehingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Gaun dan sepatu yang diberikan Sasuke pun tampak pas dan indah ditubuhnya menambah kesan elegan. Tidak terlalu terbuka dan haknya tidak terlalu tinggi. Sepertinya Sasuke adalah orang yang faishonable. Walaupun gaunnya terlihat sederhana, tampaknya ini sangat mahal terlihat dari mereknya.

'Ceklek'

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa seizing pemilik di dalamnya. Tanpa menoleh pun, Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke sang Tuan rumah?

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap Sakura dari bawah sampai atas yang telah berdiri di depannya. Matanya tidak berkedip. Terpesona, eh?

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah lalu membukanya. Sedangkan Sakura terkesima melihat apa itu.

"Pakai ini!"

Sasuke memakaikan kalung berliontin merah. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin dengan Sasuke yang sedang memakaikannya kalung yang menurutnya indah itu. setelah itu, Sasuke memakaikannya cincin emas di jari manisnya. Sungguh perlakuan Sasuke ini tampak seperti seorang suami yang sedang memberikan hadiah kepada istrinya.

Tapi sayangnya mereka bukan sepasang pengantin yang saling mencintai.

"Ayo berangkat!" ujar Sasuke.

…

Bukan hanya gedungnya yang sangat luas, tapi pestanya pun terlihat sangat mewah. Seperti acara bergaya Eropa klasik. Orang-orangnya pun begitu terlihat berkelas. Sakura belum pernah menghadiri yang seperti ini.

Sakura tampak tidak nyaman dalam genggaman Sasuke. Selain terasa aneh Karena Sasuke pertama kali bersikap seperti ini, sedari tadi orang-orang memperhatikannya sinis, terutama kaum perempuan. Ia akui, Sasuke terlihat tampan hari ini. Mungkin para wanita itu iri karena pangerannya sudah ada yang memiliki.

Heh, yang kalian lihat ini adalah iblis bertopeng malaikat! Parasnya memang rupawan bagaikan Adonis. Tapi sikapnya begitu kejam bagaikan iblis.

Sakura membungkuk mengikuti Sasuke saat berhadapan dengan seseorang.

"Konbanwa, Uchiha-san! Maukah kau memperkenalkan wanita cantik yang kau bawa ini?" tanya seorang gadis pirang diikat.

"Konbanwa, Yamanak-san, Sai-san! Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, tunanganku."

Sakura terkesiap dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Lalu dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang selalu tanpa ekspresi itu. apa katanya? Tunangan?

"Haruno-san ya? bukankah kau direktur perusahaan Haruno itu? ternyata kau bersama Uchiha. Tapi menurut direktur perusahaan sementara di sana, kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu sehingga tugas perusahaanmu digantikan sementara."

Benar juga! Sekarang apa alasan yang akan dia berikan? Sebenarnya dia menghilang karena ingin membunuh Sasuke tapi gagal kemudian disekap olehnya. Tidak mungkin kan Sakura terlalu jujur seperti itu?

"A-ano…"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ya itu benar. karena Sakura sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan kami. Dia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di rumahku agar tidak terlihat lelah saat kami menikah nanti. Sementara Haruno Corp digantikan oleh saudaranya. Setelah itu, kami akan menggabungkan perusahaan kami. Bukan begitu, sayang?" Jelas Sasuke.

"Souka? Apakah ini pernikahan bisnis? Tapi kalian terlihat sangat serasi dan saling mencintai." Ujar Sai.

Mencintai? Benarkah itu? apa sandiwara mereka berhasil sehingga dapat menipu orang-orang?

"Hai, sambil menyelam minum air. Meskipun pernikahan ini adalah perjodohan bisnis, tapi kami saling mencintai. Benarkan, sayang?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Ehh… i..iyyaa, sayang." Jawab Sakura.

"Wah, wajahmu memerah. Sepertinya kau malu-malu." Ujar Ino.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berbincang-bincang, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman yang telah disediakan.

"Sandiwaramu begitu hebat, sayang." Bisik Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau memang telah merencanakan ini, Sasuke. Kau memang licik. Menggunakanku untuk menyempurnakan pamormu, sayang." Balas Sakura.

"Heh, kau terlalu berlebihan! Aku bosan dengan wanita-wanita yang terus menggodaku. Tidak mungkin kan aku membawa si dobe itu ke sini. Sepertinya aku menemukan wanita yang cocok yang telah membuatku ketagihan selama ini."

Sakura terdecih sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengeluarkan kata seperti itu. dasar devil man!

Setelah berselang beberapa lama, pesta meriah itu tampak terasa membosankan. Dari luar bangunan, dari kejauhan, tampak seseorang tak jelas rupa itu menyodorkan senapan yang telah dipasang alat perendam suara. Jika dilihat kembali ke dalam bangunan, tampak seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum meminum winenya. Di dahinya terdapat titik merah.

'SLARP'

"Arrrghhhh!"

Tersadar dari keadaan pria itu, orang-orang tampak histeris melihat kejadian yang tidak terduga. Pria itu tewas dengan kepala berlubang. Gelas yang tadi di pegangnya, telah pecah.

"KYAAAA!"

'PRRAAAANG'

Tiba-tiba ada benda terlempar lewat pecahan kaca. Benda itu mengeluarkan asap yang membuat pandangan di sana terhalangi.

Semua orang mulai panic. Perlahan ruangan tertutup dengan sendirinya. Pesta mewah yang meriah, telah berubah menjadi bencana. Semua orang di sana terjebak.

"Tenanglah! Asap ini tidak berbahaya." Teriak seseorang.

Melihat Sakura yang mulai bergetar ketakutan, Sasuke memeluknya lalu membawanya untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja. Ini dilakukan untuk mengantisipasti jika terjadi ledakan dari atas.

'DOR DOR DOR'

Dua orang pria dan seorang wanita tewas seketika terkena tembakan mendadak. Semua orang semakin panic dengan hal itu. yang terbunuh adalah para konglomerat sukses di Konoha. Mereka yang masih hidup takut jika mareka target selanjutnya.

'SLARP'

Seorang wanita lagi-lagi terbunuh dengan luka tembak di dadanya.

Perlahan pintu dan jendela kembali terbuka. Semua orang berhamburan keluar dari sana. Menggunkan kesempatan yang ada, Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk berlari. Tapi, karena semua orang terlalu panic dan berdesakan, mereka akhirnya terpisah.

Setelah berada di luar, Sasuke mobil polisi dan patrol berdatangan dan langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru bangunan gedung itu. seketika orang-orang langsung pergi dari sekitar pesta itu. keadaan di sana menjadi tampak sedikit lebih sepi.

Sakura mencari-cari Sasuke ke sana kemari. Tidak bisa dibohongi kalau sekarang dia panic.

"Sasuke!"

Ekspresi bahagia terpacar di wajahnya setelah dikira ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Namun matanya membulat melihat ternyata orang itu bukanlah orang yang dicarinya.

"Hmmppp!"

Untuk mencegah Sakura berteriak, secara cepat orang itu membekap mulutnya lalu menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

Di waktu yang sama, Sasuke kalang kabut mencari keberadaan Sakura. Padahal keadaan di sini sudah semakin sepi. Tapi Sakura sangat sulit ditemukan.

Kemana sih dia? Apakah dia berniat untuk kabur?

Itu tidak mungkin! Sakura sedang ketakutan. Lagi pula dia mau kabur kemana setelah Sasuke memberitahukan tentang kakaknya.

Kuso! Sakura tidak ada di mana pun. Kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah saja. sakura, di mana kau?

'Krek krek'

Tiba-tiba kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu. Setelah mengangkat kakinya, kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi saat melihat benda yang dia injak itu adalah kalung berliontin batu permata merah. Sasuke menggenggam kalung itu dengan sangat erat. Emosinya sudah meluap namun dia tahan.

"Jernihkan pikiranmu, Sasuke! Jangan pakai emosi jika ingin menyelesaikan masalah!" Ujar Sasuke bergumam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Kata itu adalah kata yang sering diucapkan kakaknya waktu dulu. Sewaktu kecil, Sasuke adalah anak yang temperamental. Ayahnya sering sekali melatih mentalnya, dan kakaknya lah yang menenangkannya. Tidak lupa dengan ibunya yang selalu memberinya pelukan. Pandangan Sakura jika sedang tersenyum, mirip sekali dengan ibunya.

"Naruto, cepatlah ke sini sekarang! Nanti aku jelaskan." Ucapnya lewat ponsel.

Perasaannya tidak mungkin salah. Dia sudah dilatih oleh ayahnya tentang insting ini. Ini sungguh benar-benar gawat! Sakura diculik!

…

To be continue

Author Note :

Akhirnya chapter ini beres juga. Masih pendek kah? Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, reader? Maaf karena lama updatenya. Laptop Amaya ngedrop, ditambah chargernya rusak. Sungguh sial! Amaya harus mengumpulkan dulu uang buat beli chargernya. Dan Alhamdulillah, sekarang udah bisa update lagi walaupun dengan charger local.

Dari awal bikin fanfic ini, Amaya udah nemu klimaksnya. Tapi masih bingung gimana nyambunginnya. Tapi sekarang, Amaya udah punya imajinasi buat bikin cerita sampe ke klimaksnya.

Udah lihat Naruto Gaiden chapter 10? Itu chapter terakhir atau apa? Atau masih ada kelanjutannya kah?

Minta reviewnya ya teman! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Tiba-tiba kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu. Sasuke mengangkat kakinya. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi saat melihat benda yang dia injak itu ternyata adalah kalung berliontin batu permata yang dia berikan kepada Sakura. Dia genggam kalung itu dan mengingat kembali wanita yang memakai kalung ini._

 _Sakura dalam bahaya!_

" _Naruto, cepatlah ke sini sekarang! akan aku jelaskan apa yang terjadi."Ucapnya lewat ponsel._

 _Perasaannya tidak mungkin salah! Dia sudah dilatih oleh ayahnya tentang insting ini. Ini sungguh benar-benar gawat! Sakura diculik!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Let Me Go**

 **Chapter 6**

 **By Amaya Katsumi**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku (sedikit NaruHina)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy, Family, dll (maybe)**

 **Warning : Typo, kata gak nyambung dan gak jelas.**

.

.

.

…

Sakura meronta-ronta berharap ikatan yang melilit tangan dan kakinya dapat terlepas. Mulutnya ditutup oleh lakban besar sehingga sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara. Rambut di kepalanya telah lepas membuat surai pinknya tergerai bebas namun sedikit acak-acakan karena tidak sempat dirapihkan.

"Percuma saja kau lakukan itu, kulitmu malah terluka karena tergesek tali." Ucap seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

Sakura menatap pria itu dengan pandangan 'siapa kau?' atau 'apa maumu?'.

Sedangkang pria yang seluruh tubuhnya terbalut kain hitam, mulai membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hidan! Suatu keberuntungan aku bisa menculik seorang gadis cantik sepertimu, Haruno-sama." Ucapnya. "Kau pernah mendengar kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang bernama Akatsuki, kan?" tanyanya. "Aku adalah salah satu dari anggota itu. tapi aku dan rekanku hanya diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu dan Uchiha itu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ternyata semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa orang itu mengincar dirinya? Bukan hanya nyawanya saja yang dalam bahaya, tapi Sasuke juga yang merupakan target utamanya.

…

Pria berambut persis seperti pantat ayam itu membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Naruto tahu kalau Sakura adalah seseorang yang berarti untuk Sasuke, dia juga tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya memang menyukai perempuan berambut mencolok itu. penyebab pria itu menyiksa Sakura adalah karena pria itu selalu terbayang-bayang kematian keluarganya setiap mengingat Sakura adalah adik dari mantan kekasihnya yang jahat. Namun, apa dia sudah mengakui kalau dia memang menyukai perempuan berambut pink tersebut? Ah, lebih tepatnya Sasuke memang sangat mencintai Sakura. Karena, jika dia membencinya, kenapa harus repot-repot mencari Sakura?

Lihat saja! Naruto sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke untuk mengendap-ngendap di sebuah rumah kosong. Sasuke bilang dia sudah memasang alat pelacak di cincin dia sedang sibuk mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh GPS. Jadi dia hanya mengikuti perintahnya saja.

"Naruto, kau tunggu di sini untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku akan masuk ke dalam sendiri." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk.

Lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah sendirian. Dengan ahli, lelaki itu mengendap-ngendap di dalam ruangan menghindari orang-orang yang lewat. Setelah dirasa menemukan ruang yang dicari, Sasuke mendobrak pintu itu hingga hancur.

Terlihat Sakura yang terus menggeliat mencoba mencari celah untuk lepas. Ada lebam dan sedikit luka berdarah di kakinya.

"Sakura!"

Saat Sasuke akan mendekati Sakura, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyelinap di lehernya dan menekankan sebuah pisau.

"Mundur, atau kau juga akan mati."

Pria yang berada di dekat Sakura itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan mulai menempelkannya ke wajah Sakura. "Dia memang akan mati, Kakuzu." Ucap seseorang yang muncul dari belakang Sakura. "Uchiha, biarlah kau sendiri yang menyaksikan kematian kekasihmu sebelum kau. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menembak jantung dan kepalanya. Tapi, itu tidak akan menyenangkan karena tidak ada suara rintihan kesakitan dan darah yang menggenangi tubuh. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau mati perlahan saat kukuliti kulit cantik wajahmu, nona."

Cukup! Kesabaran Sasuke mulai habis! Tanpa sepengetahuan pria yang ada di belakangnya, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam sakunya.

"Ucapkan salam pada kematianmu."

Saat Hidan sedikit lagi menggoreskan pisaunya pada wajah Sakura, dengan cepat Sasuke memukul perut Kakuzu dengan sikutnya lalu menembak kakinya sehingga dia terlepas dari cengkramannya.

'DOR DOR'

Peluru yang ditembakan Sasuke dengan cepat mengenai kedua tangan Hidan sehingga pisau terlepas.

"Kalian meremehkanku!" ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"KAU!" geram Hidan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membuka terlebih dahulu lakban yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membuka ikatan.

Sakura tidak masih bergetar ketakutan. Wajahnya sudah pucat seperti mayat. Sepertinya wanita itu trauma dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Polisi mulai berdatangan dan langsung membawa Hidan dan pun ikut datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Sakura dan mulai menggendong Sakura ala bridal style.

Naruto yang memperhatikan dua orang di depannya jelas sekali kalau Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkan wanita yang telah di sakitinya. Posisi mereka sudah seperti sepasang pengantin yang baru menikah. Tapi sayangnya mereka adalah korban yang selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan.

…

Naruto mencuri-curi pandang kearah kursi penumpang lewat kaca spion di depannya. Pria di belakangnya tak henti-henti memandang wanita yang terlelap dalam pangkuannya. Tangannya terus mengelus-ngelus surai sewarna bunga musim semi kebanggan Jepang sang wanita.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah, semua orang yang ada di sana mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada tuannya. Keadaannya sungguh berantakan ditambah dengan seorang wanita dalam pelukannya tuannya yang sudah seperti sepasang pengantin.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata menghampiri mereka.

"Ada percobaan pembunuhan para konglomerat. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura juga ikut menjadi korban." Jelas Sasuke.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. kita ke kamar sekarang!" ujar Naruto sambil menggandeng Hinata.

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di melepaskan sepatu serta mengganti baju juga Sasuke yang mengganti itu, pria itu berjalan menuju , tiba-tiba ada yang menahan menoleh kepada wanita yang melakukannya itu.

"Sasuke, kumohon jangan pergi! Temani aku!" pinta Sakura.

Mendengar permohonan Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke luluh dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur di luar dan meninggalkan Sakura di kamar miliknya sendiri. Pria itu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. Keduanya mulai menutup matanya sambil berpelukan. Biarlah kali ini mereka seperti ini dengan dewi malam yang membawanya kea lam mimpi.

…

" _Percobaan pembunuhan para konglomerat Konoha secara massal, baru saja terjadi tadi malam. Baru saja polisi selesai memeriksa gedung tempat_ _—_ _"_

Siaran breaking news tiba-tiba dimatikan oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini dan aku tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan beritanya."Lirih Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Ini kopinya, Naruto-kun!" Hinata datang menyimpan secangkir kopi di meja.

Naruto meminum kopinya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada istrinya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan kearah jendela.

Dari atas, dia bisa melihat kerumunan orang-orang di depan rumah. untung saja rumah Sasuke memiliki pagar yang kokoh untuk menghalangi para wartawan itu menerobos ke dalam rumah dan menanyakan segala berita tentang kejadian tadi malam.

Dilihatnya lagi ke dalam kamar Sakura yang tidak pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu orang di celah pintu, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Sakura dan juga Sakura yang memegang erat baju Sasuke seolah enggan melepaskan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini dan kembali menutup pintu kamar. Dia dan Sasuke tidak bisa keluar sama sekali karena kemungkinan para wartawan akan terus menunggu seseorang keluar dari rumah, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan bermalam di depan rumah ini. dia bersyukur, Sasuke sedikit melunak sekarang. sifatnya yang dulu kembali lagi. Semoga saja seterusnya seperti itu.

…

Suara kicauan burung terdengar memasuki indera pendengaran kedua insan yang masih nyaman dibalik selimut. Kedua mata emerald sedikit terbuka dengan malas. Rasanya dia masih ingin tidur dan berharap waktu berhenti agar rasa damai ini tiada hentinya.

Namun, wanita itu tersentak karena objek pertama yang ditangkapnya adalah wajah pria tampan nan damai di depannya. Dia juga terkejut karena tangan pria itu melingkari tubuhnya. Yang paling membuatnya tidak percaya adalah tangannya juga memeluk balik pria itu.

Lalu wanita itu terbangun sambil melihat dirinya yang masih acak-acakan dan sudah tidak berbentuk karena baju yang semalam masih dia pakai, serta seluruh tubuhnya terlihat kotor.

Pandangannya beralih pada pria di sampingnya. Keadaan pria itu sama seperti dirinya. Sama-sama menampilkan wajah lelah dengan baju semalam yang tidak diganti. Baru Sakura sadari, Sasuke ternyata sangat tampan apalagi saat tertidur seperti ini. ketika seperti ini, wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya seakan lepas. Tanpa saat sadar Sakura mengelus wajah Sasuke dan melupakan rasa bencinya kepada pria ini saat mengingat perlakuannya kemarin.

"Sudah puas memandangku?"

Sakura tersentak saat suara dingin keluar dari mulut pria di depannya. Kedua bola mata hitam terbuka setelah Sakura menarik tangannya. wajahnya memerah, dan dia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mau mandi!"

Saat Sakura akan berdiri, tiba-tiba dia terjatuh sambil merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Lalu dia melihat betisnya yang membiru dan ada darah kering di sana.

Sakura baru ingat, semalam kakinya dibuat misalah karena mencoba untuk memberontak saat baru ditangkap dengan dipukul memakai gagang pisau. Meski hanya luka seperti ini, tetap saja dia akan terus merasakan sakit setiap kali ia berjalan.

Melihat itu, Sasuke beranjak bangun dan memeriksa kaki Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke kamar mandi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lebih baik kita mandi dan setelah itu aku akan memanggil dokter kemari."

…

'BRRAAK'

"Bagaimana bisa?" bentak orang itu setelah menggebrak meja.

Beberapa orang di depannya itu hanya menunduk tanpa mau menatap tuannya yang sedang murka.

"Maafkan kami. Saat kami kembali ke tempat Hidan dan Kakuzu, di sana sudah ada Uchiha Sasuke bersama para polisi."

"Tapi kami berhasil membunuh beberapa saingan bisnis anda dengan tuan." Bela mereka pada wanita yang sedang menatap mereka tajam.

"Ya rencana yang itu memang berhasil tapi tidak dengan membunuh Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, sayang!" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berbalut sarung hitam melingkari bahunya. "Aku punya rencana lain. Dengan kejadian semalam, kita tahu kalau Uchiha itu bisa dipancing."Jelasnya menyeringai.

Wanita itu ikut menyeringai lalu berdiri menghadap pria yang memeluknya.

"Kau benar! aku akan ikuti rencanamu."

Tubuh wanita itu sedikit terangkat karena meraih wajah pria itu untuk itu pun membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ah Shion!Aku sudah tidak tahan." Kembali dia melumat bibir Shion lalu beralih menciumi telinga dan lehernya.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat itu segera pergi karena tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan tuannya.

…

"Aww! Arrghhh! Ouch!"

Rintihan demi rintihan terdengar menggema di kamar pribadi milik Sasuke. Terlihat wanita dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok tengah diurut oleh dokter Orthopedi yang tadi Sasuke panggil. Padahal sang dokter baru saja menyentuh kaki Sakura sedikit saja, tapi Sakura terus membuat suara yang membuat orang-orang mengangkat alis dan menghela nafas karena melihat tingkah Sakura yang kekanakan.

"Nona, sakitnya hanya sebentar saja. setelahnya mungkin hanya bengkak saja. lama kelamaan juga akan sembuh. Tolong kerjasamanya jika anda ingin kembali seperti sedia kala."Ucap dokter itu kesal.

"ARRRRGHHHH!"

Dalam sekali urut, Sakura merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. perlahan sakit itu menghilang. dokter itu mengoleskan obat pada kakinya yang bengkak dan menutupi luka yang berdarah.

Di waktu yang sama, Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya tengah mengerang kesakitan. Di sampingnya ada Naruto yang ikut melihat.

"Teme, aku pikir kau tidak akan peduli padanya."

"Hn."

Gumaman khas seorang Sasuke membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya. Jika saja dirinya baru mengenal Sasuke, sudah dipastikan orang yang secerewet dirinya tidak akan tahan berbicara dengan Sasuke yang terus menjawab singkat.

"Sasuke, aku rasa kau harus membebaskan Sakura."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke ? Membiarkan Sakura dan membuatnya terbunuh lalu perusahaannya diambil oleh Shion? It's imposible! Selama ini dia memang sudah membuat rencana agar menyeret Sakura ke rumahnya dan bicara tentang semua kebenarannya selama ini.

"Maksudku bukan bebas yang seperti yang kupikirkan. di luar masih banyak wartawan yang menunggu kalian. Ah, bukan hanya kalian. Aku dan Hinata pun terjebak di sini karena pasti kami jadi sasaran juga."

"Lalu?"

"Suatu saat, biarkanlah Sakura keluar dan menemui keluarganya. kau juga tetap awasi dia dan menjaganya dari kejauhan."

Benar juga! Dari awal sebenarnya Sasuke ingin memulai pendekatan dengan cara baik-baik. Tapi melihat Sakura begitu dipenuhi hasutan dari Shion, Sasuke harus menggunakan cara kasar. Dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya yang ingin sekali membuat Sakura mengerti dirinya hingga Sasuke berbuat kasar padanya. setelah melakukan itu, Sasuke sebenarnya menyesal. Namun ego di dalam dirinya masih pada Sakura terus dipendamnya.

"Ini resep obatnya, dioles pada bagian yang bengkak 3 kali permisi."

Dokter itu pergi setelah memberikan secarik kertas pada Sasuke. Dilihatnya lagi Sakura yang sedang mencoba berdiri dengan menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik sebentar lalu berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Aku lapar."Jawabnya datar.

Dengan sigap Sasuke membawa kembali Sakura ke tempat tidurnya dan menyimpan tongkat yang sedang dipakai Sakura untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Tunggulah di akan mengambilkanmu makanan."

Sakura hanya mengendus kesal. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, aktifitas yang biasa dilakukannya menjadi terhambat ditambah lagi sikap Sasuke kepadanya yang terkesan overprotective kepadanya.

Protective ya?

Sakura tersenyum kecut saat pikiran itu telintas di benaknya. Pria itu begitu sulit ditebak. pertama, pria itu sangat kasar sekarang Sasuke begitu Sasuke peduli padanya? kenapa sih dia sangat sulit ditebak? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pria brengsek itu? Sakura tidak mengerti pribadi Sasuke yang berubah-ubah.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali membawa nampan berisikan sepiring nasi dengan lauk pauk serta segelas air mineral. Pria itu kemudian membawa meja kecil lalu meletakan nampan itu di sana.

Sakura hanya menatap punggung lebar yang akan melangkah keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan saat Sasuke begitu baik padanya, pria itu tetap dingin padanya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura yang membuat langkah orang yang dipanggilnya berhenti sejenak di lawang pintu. "Kenapa…?"

Sasuke menengok ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap melihat perempuan itu meremas bajunya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa saat pertama, kau begitu kasar kepadaku? Tapi sekarang, kau malah bersikap acuh tak acuh padaku." Air matanya sudah menetes ke baju yang dia remas. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menyekapku? Jika kau membenciku, kenapa tidak biarkan aku mati diculik? Kenapa kau malah menolongku?" lirihnya yang berubah menjadi teriakan.

Perlahan Sakura berusaha bangkit mengabaikan kakinya yang tengah membengkak. Kedua tangannya meraih ujung kerah baju sasuke. Kedua mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca menatap tajam mata onyx pria di depannya. Perlahan dari sudut mata itu mengeluarkan air karena tidak puas dengan Sasuke hanya diam. Pria itu diam seperti patung.

"JAWAB AKU UCHIHA SASUKE!" bentaknya.

Tak kunjung bicara, tangis Sakura semakin pecah. Dia membenturkan kepalanya ke dada bidang lelaki itu, mengabaikan tangannya masih meremas ujung kerah Sasuke yang perlahan terlepas.

Saking sibuknya menangis, Sakura tidak menyadari kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus surai sewarna dengan Bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut. Lalu lelaki itu membawa Sakura untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Suatu hari kau akan tahu." Gumam Sasuke.

…

Benturan suara sepatu hak terdengar menggema di berambut pirang itu tengah berjalan menuju meeting room yang diikuti oleh sekretarisnya. Sang direktur sementara itu memandang lurus ke depan mengabaikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Begitu sampai di tempat tujuannya, wanita itu duduk di tempatnya.

Rapat dengan para dewan direksi tengah berlangsung di sana. Shion, sang direktur mempresentasikan perkembangan saham dengan begitu baik yang dibantu oleh sekretarisnya. Begitu selesai, dia melanjutkan pembicaraan yang lain.

"Shion-san, boleh saya bertanya di mana Sakura-san?" tanya seorang pria.

"Adikku sedang bersama kekasihnya. sudah jelas?"

"Tapi gossip itu mengatakan kalau Uchiha dan Haruno akan disatukan. Benarkah begitu?"

Shion menghela nafasnya.

"Sakura belum kembali, dan saya tidak tahu akan hal itu. dan sekarang sayalah direktur utama di sini."Jawab Shion tegas.

"Tapi kan Anda hanya direktur sementara dan belum mendapat tanda tangan Sakura-san dan juga persetujuan dari semua pihak untuk mengangkat jabatan Anda."

Tangan Shion menggeram marah setelah mendengar perkataan para dewan direksi yang benar adanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat kesepakatan. jika Sakura belum juga kembali sampai saat acara peresmian saham yang baru, berarti dia telah melalaikan tugasnya dan memilih bersama dengan kekasihnya. itu adalah bukti jika Sakura harus dipecat atau turun dari jabatannya sebagai presiden direktur."

Para dewan direksi tampak berpikir sejenak lalu saling berbicang-bincang tentang masalah ini. Shion tersenyum puas akan hal itu. sebentar lagi dia akan menguasai seluruh harta serta jabatan kepemimpinannya akan beralih padanya.

…

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak wartawan terus bergerumul mendatangi rumah dan kantor Sasuke. Kini mereka menyerah karena kerabat dari mana pun tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

Malam membuat Konoha semakin gelap. Purnama telah menampakan seluruh tubuhnya dan menyinari malam itu. seorang wanita tengah bersandar pada balkon kamarnya, menatap sang ratu malam. Inilah kebiasaannya sekarang saat di rumah. bersandar di dinding balkon sambil meminum teh dan menatap sinar rembulan menikmati dinginnya angin malam.

" _Saat kakimu sembuh, kau boleh keluar dari rumah ini. Jika ingin keluar, temuilah Naruto. Dia akan menjadi supir pribadimu. Tapi, tempat kau pulang tetaplah di sini."_

Itulah perkataan lelaki Uchiha itu. Sakura merasa lega karena telah dibebaskan. Namun tetap saja tempat dia tinggal adalah di rumah ini.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya. Di tengah ruang, dia terkejut karena ada pemandangan yang tersaji di sana. Naruto dan Hinata sedang terus berciuman tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Bolt tidak ada di sana, untungnya.

"Ekhem!"

Sakura berdehem cukup keras sampai membuat kedua sejoli itu menegang.

"Lanjutkanlah di kamar dan pesanku adalah jangan sampai kalian mengabaikan anak kalian atau kuambil dia." Ucap Sakura.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sedangkan Hinata terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah karena malu.

Lalu Sakura lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena dia ingin mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk esok hari sedangkan Hinata pun jadi ikut berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai sibuk dengan dokumen dan laptopnya.

'Ceklek'

Suara pintu terbuka. Naruto melihat ke belakang saat Sasuke telah mencapai ruang tempat dia berada.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat kusut. Mungkin dia sedang sedih, pikir Naruto.

"Teme, kau dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Habis check up." Jawabnya singkat.

Kini Naruto tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke sedih. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi padanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih merenungkan perkataan dokter tadi.

" _Sebenarnya saya cukup berat untuk mengatakan kebenaran ini. Penyakit yang Anda derita memang tidak menular, tapi sangat berbahaya dan cukup sulit untuk disembuhkan. Sel-sel parasitnya semakin mengganas. harapan hidup Anda sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk sembuh. jika mungkin saja waktu Anda memang tinggal sebentar lagi, saya sarankan untuk melakukan sesuatu."_

Dan yang paling mencegangkan adalah perkataan dokter selanjutnya.

" _Saya sarankan Anda untuk menikah."_

Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk menikah. Untuk presiden direktur sepertinya tentu sangat membutuhkan penerus. Saat keluarganya masih ada, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang sombong yang senang dengan dunia malam. sebelum bertemu dengan Shion dia adalah lelaki yang suka mempermainkan perempuan. Dan setelah tragedy yang dilakukan Shion pada keluarganya, sifat brengseknya semakin menjadi.

Saat membunuh Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno, sebenarnya Sasuke merasa bersalah ketika melihat Sakura yang menangis sambil memeluk adiknya. Dari sana, diam-diam Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gadis itu. namun saat dia bersama dengan kakaknya, amarahnya bergemuruh di dadanya. Ingin sekali dia menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka karena mengingat fakta kalau Sakura adalah adik dari Shion.

Sudah cukup berlama-lama melamun di kamarnya, Sasuke berjalan keluar menuju kamar Sakura. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman karena cukup senang Sakura tidak mengunci pintunya. Tanpa bersuara, dia berjalan memasuki kamar yang ditempati Sakura.

Sejenak dia pandang wajah damai Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Sejenak kedua tangannya membelai pipi wanita itu. lalu tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan membawa menuju kamarnya.

Dalam tidurnya Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Saat dia membuka matanya, dirinya terkejut bukan main karena Sasuke sedang menggendongnya. Wanita itu merasakan tubuhnya mendarat di atas ranjang Sasuke ketika lelaki itu menurunkan tubuhnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura dan segera menempatkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sakura. Tangan Sakura digunakan untuk mendorong dada Sasuke karena dirasanya akan kebutuhan oksigen. Dengan nafas yang terengah, Sakura dapat melihat mata Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan nafsu.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku harap kau tidak akan menolaknya."Jawabnya yang langsung menyerbu Sakura dengan ciuman.

Tangan Sasuke sudah meraba-raba tubuh Sakura yang membuat wanita itu menggeliat dan mengeluarkan desahan. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali Sakura bercinta, bukan melakukan seks seperti biasanya.

…

To be continue

.

.

.

Amaya's note :

Arigatou untuk hiruka uchiha, Algheesa H, dan Himeko Utshumi yang udah mengingatkan Amaya atas kesalahan dari chapter ini. Maaf banget buat chapter ini yang banyak banget kesalahan karena teksnya yang acak-acakan sekali. Percaya atau nggak, ini kesalahan laptop Amaya yang error pas ngeupload document. Kesalahan dari Amaya adalah karena gak dicek ulang :D. Amaya benar-benar malu karena gak diedit lagi. Tapi, sekali lagi arigatou dan gomen!


	7. Chapter 7

_Dalam tidurnya, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melayang-layang. Saat membuka matanya, wanita berambut mencolok itu terkejut karena Sasuke dengan menggendongnya. Setelah berada di kamarnya, dia merasakan tubuhnya mendarat di atas ranjang setelah Sasuke menurunkan tubunya._

 _Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menindihkan dan menempelka bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Tangan Sakura digunakan untuk mendorong dada Sasuke karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Dengan nafas terengah, Sakura dapat melihat mata Sasuke sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu._

" _Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sakura._

" _Aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku harap kau tidak akan menolaknya." Jawabnya yang langsung menyerbu Sakura dengan ciuman._

 _Tangan Sasuke sudah meraba-raba tubuh Sakura yang membuat wanita itu menggeliat. Pria itu sangat senang karena Sakura tidak menolaknya. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia bercinta, bukan melakukan seks_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Let Me Go**

 **Chapter 7**

 **By Amaya Katsumi**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku (sedikit NaruHina)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Family, dll (maybe)**

 **Warning : Typo, kata gak nyambung dan gak jelas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

Pagi harinya Sasuke dan Sakura sebenarnya sudah membuka matanya. Namun keduanya masih enggan melepaskan selimut bahkan sampai menutup matanya kembali. Sasuke pun tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura.

Tubuh keduanya masih polos dan terbalut selimut. Entah berapa ronde mereka melakukannya semalam. Sakura pun tidak ingat berapa kali dia dibuat lemas karena klimas dan berapa kali Sasuke menyeburkan benihnya di dalam Rahim Sakura. Sampai sekarang pun milik Sasuke masih tertancap di dalam milik Sakura. Semalam adalah percintaan yang pertama kalinya setelah beberapa kali mereka melakukan seks selama ini.

"Sakura."

Yang dipanggil membuka matanya dengan berat.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini perusahaan milikmu sedang mengadakan peresmian saham."

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Arrrghhh aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Shion benar-benar melakukannya." Lirihnya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Tenanglah! Acara itu dimulai sore nanti."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Aku dengar mereka akan membuatmu mundur dari posisimu sebagai drektur utama jika saat ini kau tidak juga datang."

Wanita itu memasang kembali ekspresi terkejut setelah mendengar ucapakan Sasuke.

"Itu semua gara-gara kau yang menculikku."

"Hn."

Sekali hentakan, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan menempatkan Sakura di bawahnya. Sakura dapat merasakan milik Sasuke kembali menegang yang masih berada di dalamnya.

"Sebelum itu, ayo kita lanjutkan yang semalam!"

Suara kecupan, desahan, dan hentakan kembali menggema di kamar Sasuke. Surga dunia ini menjadi tidak ada habis-habisnya.

…

"HUWAAAAA!"

Seorang pria berambut kuning langsung membuka pintu bergitu terdengar suara tangisan anaknya yang cukup keras. Pria itu lalu menggendong bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Cup cup cup. Anak papa sudah bangun ya! ayo kita ke ibumu."

"Hiks hiks!" masih terdengar suara isak tangis dari bocah itu meskipun sudah dalam dekapan ayahnya.

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu bahwa jam kerja sudah dimulai. Dia menggeram kesal karena Sasuke belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya di apa sih yang sedang dilakukan si Teme itu. kita sudah terlambat. Nanti sore akan ada undangan dari Haruno Corp." ucapnya kesal.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, orang yang dibicarakan tengah asyik di kamar mandinya. Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang dingin karena tersiram air shower, pria it uterus mencium wanita dalam dekapannya. Walaupun tubuh keduanya sudah bersih dari sabun sehabis berendam, mereka masih betah basah-basahan. Mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin. justru tubuhnya merasa panas. Bahkan saat berendam tadi, mereka melakukan kegiatan itu sekali lagi.

Perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Matanya menatap wajah ayu Sakura.

"Ikutlah dulu bersamaku. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu sebelum kita pergi ke perusahaanmu."

…

Suasana di dalam aula sudah cukup ramai. Namun tidak sepadat semeriah saat pesta yang berakhir dengan tragedy. Hanya orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan Haruno Corp sajalah yang ada di sana. Meja-meja beserta dengan kursi-kursinya sudah ditempati oleh orang-orang.

Tepat ketika pintu terbuka, wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan anggunnya berjalan di tengah ruangan menuju mimbar. Setelah sampainya di sana, wanita yang diketahui adalah seorang direktur itu berpidato yang dimulai dengan pembukaan.

"Saya selaku direktur Haruno Corp sangat senang hari ini. Lalu, dengan ini saya akan mengumumkan…"

Ucapannya terpotong dengan adanya terbukanya pintu. Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki acara itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi tercegang. Kedatangan wanita yang sungguh mereka tidak diduga.

"Itu kan…"

Ekspresi kesal sudah ditampilakn Shion. Dengan berat, dia kembali memasang topeng di depan banyak orang.

"Inilah presiden direktur, Haruno Sakura!" ucapnya lalu turun dari mimbar.

Seseorang yang dimaksud telah memasuki mimbar. Senyum kemenangan yang terpancar di wajahnya, berlawanan dengan hatinya. Di sisi lain, di sangat kesal dengan suatu hal. Dan satu sisi, dia sangat senang melihat ekspresi kesal Shion yang ditahan.

"Saya Haruno Sakura selaku presiden direktur Haruno Corp mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Kakak saya yang telah menggantikan saya ketika cuti. Selama ini, saya menghilang dikarenakan ada suatu hal pribadi yang membuat saya meninggalkan perusahaan selama sementara. Setelah itu, saya mempersiapkan pernikahan saya dengan tunangan saya. Perkenalkanlah, Uchiha Sasuke. Presiden direktur Uchiha Group."

Semua bertepuk tangan saat seseorang yang dimaksud berada di pojok ruangan berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Uchiha dan Haruno sudah lama sekali bekerja sama dan menanamkan modal kepada masing-masing perusahaan. Bahkan semenjak orang tua saya masih hidup. Dan dengan ini, saya ingin mengumumkan kalau Haruno dan Uchiha akan disatukan seiring dengan bersatunya saya dengan Sasuke dalam ikatan yang suci."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya. Terkecuali dengan Shion yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal menahan amarah yang meledak. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dia akan menguasai perusahaan milik ayahnya dan menduduki kursi presiden direktur tetap.

…

Begitu acara selesai, semua orang berhamburan keluar. Namun masih ada yang mengobrol dengan Sakura. Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan juga kemana saja dia selama ini.

Ketika sudah selesai, dia berjalan dengan Sasuke sambal berbincang-bincang. Dari luar mereka tampak seperti pasangan lainnya yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Padahal ini adalah rencana mereka untuk melindungi perusahaan.

"Sakura, kita perlu bicara!" tiba-tiba Shion datang dan menarik tangan Sakura. "Aku hanya perlu bicara berdua dengan adikku, Uchiha!" ucapnya saat Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka memilih tempat di toilet umun yang sepi dari orang-orang. Namun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengikutinya dan mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa kau belum membunuh Uchiha Sasuke? Dan kenapa kau malah bilang bahwa dia adalah tunanganmu? Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" tanya Shion.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau memanfaatkanku? Bukankah kau menginginkan harta Uchiha dan juga mengambil alih kedudukanku?" balas Sakura menyilangkan tangannya.

Shion membelalakan matanya, namun ekspresi terkejutnya dia ubah menjadi seringai. "Oh, jadi Uchiha itu sudah mengungkapkan kebenarannya padamu?" seringaiannya semakin lebar. "Aku ingin mengajukan negosiasi di sini. Karena kau bilang bahwa Uchiha akan digabungakan dengan Haruno, aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencari akal untuk merebut perusahaan itu. ingatlah, kalau Yotta masih bersamaku."

Ucapan Shion membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Dan Sakura…. Kau memilih untuk membunuh Uchiha Sasuke dan menurunkan jabatanmu sebagai direktur, atau… keselamatan adik kecilmu itu?"

Shion tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sakura. Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung.

"Kuharap kau memikirkan itu sampai aku menemuimu lagi."

Dari dekat pintu, Shion masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang sudah mendengar semuanya. Bahkan ketika dia keluar dari toilet. Pria itu lalu kembali mendekati pintu dan mengintip Sakura dari kaca kecil. Wanita itu sedang menangis.

…

Sudah beberapa hari ini semenjak pertemuannya dengan Shion membuatnya cukup stress. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah membaik. Tapi mengingat ucapan Shion, setiap dia melihat wajah Sasuke, rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis.

Kenapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil? Dulu dia bahkan tidak segan-segan mengacungkan pisau di depan wajah Sasuke. Namun sekarang, rasanya dia berat untuk mengingat kalau dia harus membunuh pria itu.

Sakura benar-benar tidak sanggup. Dan kini dia baru menyadari kalau ada perasaan tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Sakura mencintai pria itu. melupakan semua rasa bencinya kepada Sasuke. Dia benar-benar mencintainya.

Apakah seharusnya Sakura yang lebih baik menghilang? Tapi itu pun tidak akan menjamin bahwa Sasuke pun akan hidup.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sakura pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Naruto dan Hinata memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dengan aneh. Ada yang tidak biasa pada mereka. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menimpa mereka saat menjalankan rencana untuk menjatuhkan Shion. Kini kedua orang itu seperti saling menghindari. Sakura selalu menyisakan makanannya, lalu kembali mengurung dirinya di kamar. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang lebih dahulu berangkat ke kantor dari Naruto.

Kini Sasuke lah yang mengelola dua perusahaan besar itu. memang cukup berat. Tapi ada Naruto beserta Sakura pun ikut memantau dari rumah.

"Naruto, berjanjilah padaku." Ucap Sasuke saat hanya ada mereka berdua.

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingun. Setelah Sasuke menjelaskannya, ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi sedih. Kini Naruto mengerti. Sasuke dengan Sakura sedang mengalami konflik yang rumit. Keduanya sama-sama menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

Setelah Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang kerjanya sendiri, diam-diam Sasuke menitihkan air matanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia terisak. Semua orang selalu mengatakan bahwa pria menangis adalah aib. Namun, ibunya selalu mengatakan kalau menangis adalah hal yang manusiawi.

Sasuke adalah pria brengsek berhati dingin. ini pertama kalinya dia menangis semenjeka kepergian keluarganya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi dia meneteskan air mata dan terisak karena sekarang dia sedang sendirian.

…

Setiap pagi, Sakura selalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Rasanya ada perubahan dalam dirinya. Kini dia menjadi lebih sensitive dan juga tidak nafsu makan. Saat sikat gigi pun, pasti diakhiri dengan muntah. Haidnya pun sudah telat selama 3 bulan.

Awalnya dia mengira mungkin ini adalah factor stress. Namun lama-kelamaan hal ini semakin menjadi. Sasuke tidak pernah memakai pengaman dan selalu klimaks di dalam tubuhnya. Hal itu membuatnya curiga dan semakin takut.

Dari pada membuatnya bingung dan malah semakin stress, Sakura mengeluarkan testpack yang tidak sengaja dia temukan dalam kotak obat. Wanita itu sungguh terkejut bukan main setelah memakai benda kecil itu.

Benda kecil dan rapuh telah membuat Sakura ketakutan. Dua garis menunjukan bahwa wanita itu tengah hamil. Dia sedang mengandung anak Sasuke.

Sungguh tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengandung, apalagi di luar pernikahan. Haruskah dia menggugurkan kandungannya? Tapi anak ini tidak bersalah.

Liquid bening mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap perut yang berisikan kehidupan yang sedang tumbuh di dalamnya. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini. Apa ini hukuman untuknya?

…

"Ini laporannya, tuan!" ucap seorang wanita sambl memberikan sebuah map padanya.

Tak lama setelah sang sekretaris itu mundur, datanglah seorang pria ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke!" ucapnya.

"Kau! Mau apa kemari?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi temanku. Bagaimana dengan Haruno itu?" pria itu dengan santainya duduk di kursi kantor sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Sasori, pergilah! Aku sedang sibuk."

"Oh, ayolah! Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sasuke mendelik. "Cih, untuk apa aku memikirkan orang sepertimu? Kau orang yang telah membunuh keluargaku."

Kalau pria ini bukan orang yang telah membantu Uchiha Group, mungkin dari dulu Sasuke telah membunuhnya. Ya, Sasori adalah orang yang disuruh untuk membunuh orang tuanya beserta kakaknya oleh Shion. Ternyata mereka adalah komplotan yang ingin menguasai perusahaannya.

Baru Sasuke ketahui ternyata Sasori adalah seorang anggota akatsuki. Kelompok mafia yang sering disewa untuk membunuh orang-orang penting di Konoha. Mungkin saja pelaku pembunuhan massal waktu itu adalah mereka. Hanya saja tidak ada bukti yang kuat. Mereka jugalah yang telah merencakan penculikan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau waktunya sudah tiba. Bekerja samalah, atau kalian akan hancur!" ucap Sasori tegas lalu pergi dari ruangan.

Sasori lah yang membuatnya mengenal dunia malam saat dia masih berpacaran dengan Shion. Dan ternyata Sasori juga telah merencanakan pembunuhan kepadanya saat itu. dia memberikan racun kepada minuman yang Sasuke minum. Memang berhasil dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Tapi dokter terlambat mengeluarkan racun dari paru-parunya. sehingga toxin itu berkembang menjadi sel-sel abnormal yang cukup ganas. Pada saat itu, Sasuke divonis menderita kanker paru-paru. Dan dia sendiri baru mengetahuinya setelah 2 tahun keluarganya meninggal.

Merasa tidak ada harapan hidup lagi, Sasuke sengaja merusak dirinya dengan merokok.

…

To be continue

…

Amaya's note :

Mungkin chapter ini terkesan pendek dan terburu-buru. Tapi Amaya gak punya waktu lagi. Sedangkan Amaya sendiri pengen banget fanfic ini cepet selesai.

Yap, inilah chapter 7 yang Amaya langsung publish. Konfliknya udah semakin menjadi.

Doain ya biar Amaya bisa cepet update lagi. Amaya lakukan ini juga demi kalian semua. Kritik, saran dan semangat selalu dibutuhkan. Review ya! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Balasan Review :

Lightflower22 : aduh, gimana ya? nanti pasti ada penjelasannya. Ikutin terus aja ya! ;)

Uchiha Pioo : Itu Sasori yang nemuin, bukan Sasuke. Kan Sasori yang langsung nyosor masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dan itu bukan perjanjian. Tapi mereka lagi perang. Sasori langi ngancem Sasuke itu teh. Soal Sakura, nanti terjawab kok di chapter ini karena sebentar lagi fanfic ini tamat. Panggil apa aja deh yang kamu suka :)

Hanozono yuri : Yap! Capcus :D

P serrulata : makasih udah nunggu :). Happy or sad ya? ayo tebak! Makasih juga semangatnya :)

PYUUU : kata-katamu udah kelewat batas, teman! Saya di sini masih belajar. Dan ingatlah bahwa setiap manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Anda merasa lebih baik dari saya? Jika tidak suka, jangan baca fanfic saya dan buatlah fanfic sendiri. Jika ingin memberi komentar, berilah komenter yang membangun. Jangan disertai kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Gara-gara saya? Ini fanfic buatan saya kok.

: tenang aja! Nanti Sasuke juga tahu.

Uchiha Pioo : semuanya nanti bakal terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Hubungan Sasuke dengan Sasuke udah ada di chapter kemarin dan barusan sudah Amaya jelasin juga. Soal Sakura, aduh gimana ya jelasinnya. Jadi intinya, Yotta lagi ada dalam cengkraman Shion dan Sakura harus memilih antara keselamatan adiknya atau bunuh Sasuke. Kan Sasuke punya banyak trik buat tau segala hal tentang Sakura ^^

Dianarndraha : Insha Allah jika menurut kamu fanfic ini bakal sad ending :D. ikutin terus ya!

: Amaya usahain lebih panjang lagi. Aduh, sabar banget nunggu :D. tapi makasih udah nunggu. :)

.

.

.

 _Pria yang telah berumur setengah abad itu memandang putri semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Putri kesayangannya yang warna rambutnya merupakan perpaduan dirinya dengan sang istri tercinta. Anak perempuan yang tengah bersandar pada dadanya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam jemari sang ayah tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya._

" _Ayah, aku selalu melihat kakak membawa laki-laki ke rumah. apa mereka pacar kakak? Tapi mereka selalu berbeda-beda."_

 _Sang ayah hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala anaknya._

" _Mereka hanya teman. Tolong jangan ditiru ya! nanti kau juga akan mendapatkan pasangan saat kau sudah dewasa."_

" _Ibu pernah berbicara tentang jodoh. Dan jodoh ibu adalah ayah. Jodoh ayah adalah ibu. Jika bukan jodoh, aku tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini. Kira-kira jodohku siapa, ayah?"_

 _Pria itu hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya. Umurnya masih 9 tahun, tapi sudah bertanya tentang hal itu. namun tidak ada salahnya anak seumurannya tahu tentang hal ini._

" _Kelak nanti, kau akan tahu. Pria itu adalah orang yang mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Dan kau juga mencintainya. Meskipun ada yang lebih baik darinya, kau akan tetap mencintainya. Pria itu akan menjagamu saat ayah sudah tidak ada. Dia yang akan ayah dari anak-anakmu. Kira-kira seperti itulah."_

.

.

.

 **Just Let Me Go**

Chapter 8

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Tragedy (Maybe)

Pairing : SasuSaku (sedikit NaruHina)

Rate : M for reason

Warning : Typo (dan kesalahan lainnya)

.

.

.

"Arrghhh!"

Erangan frustasi begitu menggema di ruangan. Kertas-kertas yang tidak bersalah berhamburan kemana-mana menjadi korban amukan wanita berambut pirang itu.

Beralih untuk melihat dirinya yang kacau, wajah yang kusut itu tergambar jelas di dalam cermin. Semakin lama dia memandang gambaran dirinya sendiri, ekspresinya berubah menjadi seram. Wanita itu mengambil benda di dekatnya lalu melemparkannya ke cermin.

"KENAPA KAU KEMBALI?"

'PRAAANGG'

"DAN JUGA KAU UCHIHA! KENAPA MILIKKU MALAH ADA PADAMU? PERUSAHAAN YANG SEHARUSNYA JADI MILIKKU!

'PRAANG PRANG PRANG'

Cermin itu telah hancur setelah dilempar berkali-kali oleh barang. Puing-puing pecahan kaca berserakan ke seluruh isi ruangan. Beruntung tidak mengenai dirinya.

'BRRAAK'

"Kakak, ada apa denganmu?"

Pintu dibuka secara tiba-tiba oleh seorang bocah yang kira-kira umurnya akan memasuki anak remaja.

Shion melirik ke belakang dengan tatapan sinisnya. Dia lalu berbalik tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bocah itu.

'HAP'

Kedua tangan Shion meraih leher anak itu dan meremasnya sehingga bocah yang tidak bersalah itu merasa sesak.

"Yotta, gara-gara kakakmu itu dan juga kekasihnya yang datang tiba-tiba, aku jadi tidak bisa memiliki harta warisan milik ayah." Ucapnya.

"Kakak, tolong lepaskan!" ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Shion, lepaskan dia!" tiba-tiba datang seseorang menghentikan aksi Shion untuk membunuh Yotta.

Melihat sebentar pada sosok kekasihnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Yotta sampai terjatuh. Bocah itu sendiri masih berusahan mengambil nafasnya dan mengerang kesakitan terkena serpihan kaca yang mengenai tangan dan kakinya.

"Ingatlah kalau kita jangan membunuh anak itu."

"Tapi bagaimana, Sasori? Hanya Sakura yang mempan dengan ancaman itu. sedangkan kita tidak tahu bagaimana menyerang Sasuke."

Pria itu menyeringai. "Aku punya rencana bagus. Kita sudah tahu kelemahan Uchiha itu. dan bocah ini masihlah sangat berguna untuk umpan." Seringainya semakin menakutkan ditambah dengan dia memandang Yotta.

…

Tetesan shower menghujani tubuhnya. Baju one piece yang dipakainya telah basah beserta dengan surai merah mudanya yang indah. Tidak peduli seberapa dingin menyerang tubuhnya, yang penting kesedihan ini bisa merendamnya. Dan air matanya bisa ikut mengalih mengikuti arus air yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke memasuki kamar yang mempunyai wangi tubuh wanita berambut pink itu. pria itu tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura begitu mendengar suara tetesan shower dari dalam kamar mandi. Lalu kakinya membawanya untuk melangkah begitu matanya melihat objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Begitu mendekat, detak jantungnya memompa darahnya berkali-kali lipat karena tidak menyangka apa yang dia dapat.

Tangan besarnya meraih benda kecil dan tipis yang menampilkan dua garis merah. Pria itu memang tidak pernah menggunakan benda seperti ini. Tapi Hinata pernah menggunakannya. Naruto bersorak senang begitu melihat dua garis yang dihasilkan benda ini karena itu menandakan bahwa mereka akan segera memiliki anggota keluarga yang baru.

Namun entah apa yang sedang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang. haruskah ia senang karena dia akan segera memiliki anak? Atau kecewa karena telah menghamili wanita di luar pernikahan? Atau sedih karena mungkin Sasuke tidak akan bisa melihat anaknya lahir?

Ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap datar. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan gejolak di hatinya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

...

Sakura datang ke meja makan dengan keadaan lesu. Sedari tadi wanita itu memakan makanannya seperti tidak bernafsu. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan was-was takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

Dengan nasi yang habis setengahnya, Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. Wanita itu berjalan gontai tanpa melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke ikut mengangkat tubuhnya menyusul Sakura. Perasaannya dari tadi sungguh tidak enak. Setelah menyentuh pundaknya, wanita itu berbalik. Wajahnya sungguh pucat, dan matanya begitu sayu.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?"

"Sa-su-ke…" lirihnya.

Perlahan kedua mata itu tertutup dan tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura! Bangunlah!"

Sasuke menepuk pipi Sakura berharap wanita itu segera sadar. Namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto dan Hinata ikut bangkit dan mendekati Sakura, bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh Sakura ke mobil untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Naruto dan Hinata ingin ikut membantu dan menemani, namun Sasuke menolak dan menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu saja di rumah. jika ada apa-apa, Sasuke akan menelfon Naruto. Hal itu membuat ayah beranak satu itu curiga pada pria berambut gelap itu. sepertinya ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan, pikirnya.

…

Sudah bermenit-menit pria itu menunggu di kursi yang sediakan rumah sakit untuk menunggu keluarga pasien di ruang UGD. Sasuke berharap cemas pada dokter yang tengah memeriksa Sakura untuk segera keluar dan segera memberitahu keadaan wanita itu.

'Ceklek'

Pucuk dicintai, ulam pun tiba. Wanita bejas putih itu keluar setelah memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Uchiha-san, keadaan Sakura-san masih lemah. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama di sini. Tapi Sakura-san harus menginap sampai besok."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Saya ucapkan selamat, Uchiha-san! Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah. Usia kandungan Sakura-san telah memasuki 2 bulan. Namun Anda harus berhati-hati. Karena Sakura-san sedang mengalami stress yang akan berdampak pada janinnya. Untung saja bayi Anda begitu tahan, dan kandungan Sakura-sama sangat kuat. Anda masih dapat berhubungan intim jika dilakukan dengan hati-hati dan tidak menyakiti Sakura-sama."

Ternyata sudah 2 bulan. Berarti waktu itu mereka sempat berhubungan badan sampai semalaman dan paginya kembali melakukan hubungan intim. Untung saja Sakura dengan janinnya sangat kuat sehingga tahan dengan serangan Sasuke yang begitu brutal.

Pria itu memasuki ruang rawat yang ditempati Sakura sendirian. Bau khas rumah sakit tercium olehnya. Selang infus tertancap di pergelangan tangan wanita yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

Sasuke duduk di samping seseorang yang tengah mengandung benihnya. Matanya memandang wajah Sakura yang sudah tidak pucat lagi. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus khas orang tertidur. Tangan besarnya mengelus perut Sakura yang berisi kehidupan.

"Tumbuh besarlah, nak! Maaf sudah menyakiti ibumu. Kau juga merasakannya juga, kan? Tidak peduli jika kau laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang penting kau harus melindungi ibumu karena ayah tahu umur ayah tidak memungkinkan untuk bersama kalian lebih lama lagi. Maaf karena ayah harus pergi."

'Cup'

Liquid bening menetes dari matanya. Bergantian Sasuke mengecup perut dan kening Sakura. Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa tangisannya. Apakah ia bahagia karena benar akan mempunyai keturunan, ataukah ia sedih karena ia tahu waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi.

…

"Kita lakukan malam ini?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan. Tanpa Sasori jawab pun, Shion sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Bocah yang menjadi korban itu duduk di kursi dengan pasrahnya. Tubuhnya diikat dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Shion mendekatinya lalu menjambak rambut bocah malang itu. tanpa ada rasa kemanusiaan, wanita berambut pirang itu memandang adik laki-lakinya dengan tajam.

"Dengar! Jangan coba-coba untuk kaburl lagi atau kau akan menerima akibatnya."

"Kau jahat, kakak! Kau terlalu serakah! PERGILAH KE NERAKA!" balas Yotta.

'PLAK'

Dengan tiba-tiba Shion menampar Yotta sampai bocah itu terjatuh.

"Yotta, adikku yang manis! Berani sekali kau melawan kakakmu! Sekarang kau sudah mulai kurang ajar. Sampai mana kau akan bertahan dengan si pingky itu, hah?" Shion berkata dengan nada lembut namun sinis.

Dengan pasrah, bocah itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kini Yotta hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kami-sama melindungi kakaknya

…

Hari ini Sakura sudah diizinkan pulang. Pakaiannya rumah sakitnya sudah diganti dengan baju dress sederhana. Namun wanita itu terus memunggungi Sasuke tanpa ada niat untuk bersiap keluar dari rumah sakit. Bahkan dia menolak makan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke khawatir. Apalagi Sakura sedang mengandung.

Wanita itu belum tahu kalau Sasuke sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilannya. Sakura tidak tahu umur janinnya. Sasuke melarang dokter untuk mengatakan pada siapapun segala tentang kehamilannya. Bahkan dia merahasiakannya dari Naruto yang kini sedang berada di luar. Belum saatnya semua orang tahu tentang ini.

'Drrrrttt drrrrrttt'

Pria itu mengangkat telfonnya begitu mendengar nada dering dari hp smartphone-nya. Begitu selesai, dia keluar untuk menemui Naruto.

"Naruto, tolong bujuk Sakura pulang. Aku mau ke kantor dulu sebentar. Ada masalah di sana. Jika sudah ada di rumah, hubungi aku."

Naruto mengangguk dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Tiba-tiba pria blonde itu terlintas tentang janji Sasuke kepada Naruto jika dia sudah tidak ada. Dan juga ada hal yang harus Sasuke sampaikan kepada Sakura nanti.

Sebagai sahabat, sudah pasti Naruto merasakan empati. Mereka sama-sama merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan keluarga sendirian. Namun dirinya sudah bekeluarga, sedangkan Sasuke masih sendirian dan seperti tidak ada niat untuk membangun keluarga bersama Sakura. Kudeta yang dilakukan Shion dan Sasori telah membuat Sasuke melupakan segalanya.

'Krriiiieeet'

Terlebih dahulu Naruto mengintip apa dari balik celah. Namun pria blonde itu langsung membuka pintu dengan sekali hentakan begitu melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan seseorang di dalamnya.

Wanita itu, Sakura. Sedang mencoba mengiris pergelangannya menggunakan pisau rumah sakit.

"Sakura, hentikan! Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan, hah?" Naruto merebut pisau yang dipakai Sakura.

Sakura hanya menangis dan membiarkan Naruto membuang pisau itu ke sembarang arah. Lalu wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa, Naruto...! aku tidak sanggup. Aku mencintainya!" lirihnya.

Naruto kembali menajamkan telinganya. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Sakura baru saja mengucapkan suatu hal yang sacral.

"Hah? Apa maksud tadi?"

"AKU MENCINTAI UCHIHA SASUKE! Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Tapi, jika aku tidak membunuh pria itu, adikku yang akan terancam. Dia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya.." Sakura berteriak sambil menarik kerah Naruto.

Sedangkan pria yang mendengarkan perkataannya itu membelalakan matanya. Sungguh dia masih terkejut dan belum mempercayai apa perkataan wanita di depannya. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Setelah sadar, Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dari kerahnya.

"Dan sekarang… aku… aku…."

"Sakura, aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan. Kalian sama-sama naif dengan perasaan kalian. Dengarkan aku! Tanpa kau membunuh Sasuke, nanti juga dia akan MATI!"

Raut muka Sakura berubah begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto.

"Sasuke? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, Sasuke sedang sakit parah. Itu semua ulah Shion dan Sasori. Sasuke divonis terkena kanker paru-paru. Dia sudah tahu kalau dia akan mati. Jadi, dia sengaja merusak dirinya dengan merokok. tapi, setelah melihat dirimu, dia harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum ajalnya tiba."

"A..ap…a...?" lirih Sakura sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku beri saran untukmu. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada si Teme itu." Naruto mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan kartu ATM. Lalu dia melepaskan cincin dan kalung yang dipakai Sakura. "Ini. Sekarang kau pergi kemana pun kau mau. Pakai mobil dan ATM-ku. Sasuke tidak akan bisa melacakmu jika alat pelacaknya tidak kau pakai."

Sakura mengambil kunci beserta ATM yang Naruto berikan. Lalu dia berlari meninggalkan pria yang masih berdiri di tengah ruang rawat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu.

…

Hari sudah malam. Angin tampak bertiup kencang. Laporan cuaca mengatakan bahwa malam ini akan turun hujan yang cukup deras namun tidak ada petir atau angin badai.

Deru mesin mobil terdengar memasuki gerbang rumah dan berhenti di halaman. Pria berambut emo menyembul dari balik pintu mobil yang terbuka. Kaki-kaki itu membawanya melangkah memasuki rumah. pikirannya agak kacau hari ini.

Begitu memasuki rumah, Sasuke mendapati keganjilan di sana. Dia tidak menemukan wanita berambut pink di mana pun. Saat Naruto lewat, pria itu mendekatinya.

"Dobe, di mana Sakura?"

"Aku membiarkan dia pergi dengan mobilku." Lalu Naruto menyerahkan cincin dan kalung Sakura yang waktu itu diberikannya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau bersekongkol dengan orang-orang itu?" geram Sasuke.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk memberi pelajaran padamu. Dia akan baik-baik saja di sana." Ucapnya tenang.

"Baik-baik katamu? Apa kau bodoh membiarkan Sakura dalam bahaya? Banyak orang yang mengincarnya dan menginginkan nyawanya."

"KALAU BEGITU CARI DAN SELAMATKAN DIA! Kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi kau masih bersikap naif padanya. Kau akan menikahinya, kan? Kenapa kau tidak segera melamarnya?"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya secara perlahan. Raut mukanya berubah kembali menjadi datar.

'PRRRAAAANNGGG'

Refleks Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya begitu merasakan ada yang datang ke kaca di dekat mereka. Sasuke pun berlari dan mendekati jendela yang telah berlubang. Dari sana dia tidak melihat siapapun. Tapi jika melihat munculnya benda itu, datangnya dari atas.

"Sasuke lihatlah!" panggil Naruto yang telah membawa secarik kertas yang membungkus sebongkah batu.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak begitu membaca kertas yang berisi pesan ancaman.

" _Nyawa Yotta berada di tangan kami. Datanglah ke hutan dekat sini. Jika tidak, adik tercintamu akan mati!"_

Itulah isi dari kertas itu. Tulisannya seperti dibuat dengan darah asli.

Sakura dalam bahaya! Sasuke harus segera mencarinya atau mendatangi orang-orang itu untuk menyelamatkan keluarga Sakura satu-satunya.

"Naruto, aku pergi dulu! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sakura!"

Tanpa ada persetujuan dari Naruto, Sasuke melesat meninggalkan sahabat kuningnya yang terus memanggil-manggilnya.

…

Saat ini Sakura sedang berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Mulutnya tengah mengungah buah tomat segar yang dia pegang. Matanya masih memandang sepasang suami istri yang sedang memakan setusuk sate ikan bersama anak-anaknya. Ada perasaan rindu dalam hatinya pada pria berambut emo itu.

"Kau juga merindukannya, sayang?"

Sakura memang mencintai Sasuke. Tapi apakah pria itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Tidak peduli bagaimana Sasuke, pria itu adalah ayah dari anak yang tengah tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sasuke harus mengetahui tentang kehamilannya dan mengatakan tentang perasaannya. Jawaban dari pria itulah yang akan menentukan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, wanita hamil itu menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera berjalan menuju rumah kediaman Uchiha.

…

Pria berambut biru dongker itu berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang akan menarik perhatian. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap. Memang seperti bukan dirinya karena berjalan seperti seorang pencuri buah. Tapi hutan ini adalah hutan yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun dan yang paling dekat dengan Konoha.

Ini aneh! Tidak ada siapapun. Rumah pun tidak ada di sana. Sasuke terus menajamkan seluruh inderanya jikalau ada orang mendekat.

Saat berbalik, Sasuke yang kurang sigap tidak dapat menghindari pukulan yang akan dilayangkan kepalanya sehingga tongkat baseball itu mendarat tepat ditengkuknya.

'DUG'

Pria itu pun jatuh tersungkur. Tangannya mencoba meraih rerumputan untuk membuatnya bangkit. Namun tongkat itu terus dilayangkan pada tubuhnya.

Tidak menyerah, Sasuke terus berusaha untuk bangun dan berdiri. Tapi, secara perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Kau cukup keras kepala juga ya!" ucap pria yang telah memukulnya.

'PRAAKKK'

"ARRRGHHH!" rintih Sasuke.

Sambil tetap menahan sakit di punggunnya yang diinjak, Sasuke tetap berusaha bangkit. Meski tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi bangun, dan berkali-kali mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

Apakah ini akhirnya? Apa dia akan mati di sini? Jika takdir memungkinkan, Sasuke tidak ingin dahulu mati sebelum dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sakura. Dia ingin melihat Sakura tersenyum untuknya, untuk terakhir kali. Sasuke harus bisa bertahan sedikit lagi. Namun apa daya semuanya menjadi gelap. Tubuhnya pun sudah tidak dapat digerakan lagi.

' _Kami-sama, tolong jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang! Masih ada hal yang belum sempat kulakukan. Tapi, jika ini akhirnya, tolong jaga Sakura untukku!'_

…

To be continue

.

.

.

Amaya's note :

Nah ini dia chapter 8! Masih pendek kah? Tinggal satu chapter lagi tamat. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca fanfic ini.

Amaya tahu kalau fanfic ini memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan. Tapi apakah harus dengan mengkritiknya dengan kata-kata kasar dan menghina Amaya dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas? Maaf jika Amaya tidak sempurna. Namun Amaya masih tetap berusaha untuk memberikan hasil yan g maksimal.

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! ^_^

See you in next chapter :*


	9. Chapter 9

_Saat berbalik, Sasuke yang kurang sigap tidak dapat menghindari pukulan yang akan dilayangkan kepalanya sehingga tongkat baseball itu mendarat tepat ditengkuknya._

' _DUG'_

 _Pria itu pun jatuh tersungkur. Tangannya mencoba meraih rerumputan untuk membuatnya bangkit. Namun tongkat itu terus dilayangkan pada tubuhnya._

 _Tidak menyerah, Sasuke terus berusaha untuk bangun dan berdiri. Tapi, secara perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang._

" _Kau cukup keras kepala juga ya!" ucap pria yang telah memukulnya._

' _PRAAKKK'_

" _ARRRGHHH!" rintih Sasuke._

 _Sambil tetap menahan sakit di punggunnya yang diinjak, Sasuke tetap berusaha bangkit. Meski tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi bangun, dan berkali-kali mulutnya mengeluarkan darah._

 _Apakah ini akhirnya? Apa dia akan mati di sini? Jika takdir memungkinkan, Sasuke tidak ingin dahulu mati sebelum dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sakura. Dia ingin melihat Sakura tersenyum untuknya, untuk terakhir kali. Sasuke harus bisa bertahan sedikit lagi. Namun apa daya semuanya menjadi gelap. Tubuhnya pun sudah tidak dapat digerakan lagi._

' _Kami-sama, tolong jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang! Masih ada hal yang belum sempat kulakukan. Tapi, jika ini akhirnya, tolong jaga Sakura untukku!'_

…

.

.

.

 **Just Let Me Go**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Tragedy (Maybe)

Pairing : SasuSaku (sedikit NaruHina)

Rate : M for reason

Warning : Typo (dan kesalahan lainnya)

.

.

.

…

'TAP TAP TAP'

Suara hentakan sepatu begitu menggema memasuki ruangan. Wanita berhelaian merah muda itu berlari tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bertemu dengan pria yang ada ada pikirannya saat ini.

"Sasuke!"

Hal nihil pada Sakura. Yang ada di depannya hanyalah Naruto dan Hinata. Tidak ada sesosok pria bergaya rambut seperti pantat ayam dan berwarna seperti langit malam. Mereka menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Sakura-chan?" gumam Hinata.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Loh, kami baru saja mau menanyakan hal yang sama." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Tadi kami baru saja menerima pesan bahwa adikmu ditahan oleh mereka. Mereka ingin memancingmu. Maka dari itu Sasuke pergi ke sana untuk menyelamatkanmu dari cengkraman Shion." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sial! Berarti sekarang Sasuke yang sedang dalam bahaya. Jantung Sakura berdebar 3 kali lebih kencang. Itu pasti Shion! Yang dia inginkan hanyalah tanda tangan darinya sebagai tanda persetujuan bahwa perusahaan menjadi milik wanita licik itu. dia juga pasti telah bekerja sama dengan Sasori.

"Di mana mereka menyekap Yotta?"

"Pesan itu hanya mengatakan bahwa kau harus menemuinya di hutan dekat Konoha."

"Naruto, sekarang kau panggil polisi. Tapi jangan langsung menyergap ke sana agar mereka tidak curiga. Datanglah bersama polisi 30 menit lagi." Perintahnya yang langsung berbalik arah.

Lama-lama sifat Sakura sama seperti Sasuke yang tukang perintah. Naruto mulai kesal dengan pasangan ini.

"Tunggu!" cegah Naruto memegang bahunya saat Sakura akan pergi. "Mereka mengatakan untuk tidak memanggil polisi."

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya kasar. "Lakukan saja perintahku. Suruh saja polisi itu untuk tidak menyalakan sirine dan jangan sampai ketahuan saat mereka akan menyergap."

"Aku tahu Shion itu bagaimana. Makanya aku akan datang duluan ke sana agar mereka tidak curiga. Mereka licik, aku juga bisa lebih pintar. Kejahatan harus dituntaskan, bukan?"

Benar juga, pikir Naruto. Setidaknya Sakura dapat berpikir cepat dan tidak gegabah dalam bertindak. Naruto memang ceroboh, tapi Sasuke bisa menjadi lebih ceroboh saat terburu-buru. Sakura akan menjadi wanita yang cocok untuk pria yang kaku seperti Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto membiarkan wanita itu pergi sendirian.

…

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan masuk ke hutan. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang berjalan diam-diam. Wanita itu berjalan santai seperti sengaja memperlihatkan dirinya secara terang-terangan. Tanpa takut, Sakura melewati pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi.

Saat dirinya sudah mencapai tanah yang luas tanpa tanaman, keluarlah sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya sambil menyeret seorang bocah yang meronta dalam ikatannya. Dia menyeringai begitu melihat siapa orang yang datang menemuinya dengan berani.

"Yotta!" panggil Sakura.

"Lihatlah siapa yang datang? Adikku yang manis mencoba mengorbankan dirinya demi bocah yang tidak ada gunanya." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan pisau yang langsung menyentuh pembuluh aorta Yotta.

"Lepaskanlah Yotta! dia tidak bersalah, Shion! Dia juga adikmu!" ucap Sakura.

"Oh, kau menginginkan anak ini selamat! Aku kira kau telah melupakannya karena sibuk dengan kekasihmu."

"Yotta adalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Kau tidak berhak membawanya dalam masalah ini. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan kau apakan Sasuke?"

Dari balik kegelapan, muncullah sesosok pria baby face. Senyum liciknya tersungging di wajahnya dan membuat Sakura muak melihatnya.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau masih peduli padanya? kukira kau pergi karena memang menginginkan kematian Uchiha itu. ternyata kau ke sini untuk mencari juga. Oke, kalau begitu! Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Sasuke."

'Tap tap'

Sasori menepuk tangannya dua kali. Lalu muncullah 3 orang pria yang membawa sesosok pria yang tengah dibicarakan.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura.

Keadaan Sasuke sudah babak belur. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang. Hal itu membuat Sakura ingin menangis. Pengaruh kehamilannya membuat moodnya berubah drastic. Melihat Yotta, Sakura malah ingin memaki Shion. Namun melihat keadaan Sasuke, dia malah ingin berlari ke dalam pelukan ayah dari janinnya tersebut.

"Kenapa reaksimu pada Sasuke berbeda dengan saat kau melihat adikmu?" Sasori menyeringai lalu melemparkan map beserta pulpen dan juga pistol ke kaki Sakura. "Bunuh Sasuke! Lalu tanda tangani itu. dengan begitu, adikmu akan bebas!"

Sakura terlebih dahulu mengambil pulpen dan map itu. dia menanda tangani surat yang telah dibuat bahwa Sakura telah menyerahkan perusahaannya kepada kakaknya. Bukan hanya itu, Uchiha Group juga akan menjadi milik mereka.

Tanpa melepaskan map yang telah disetujuinya, Sakura mengambil pistol itu dan mengarahkannya pada Sasuke yang masih berlutut di sebrangnya. Namun, sebelum wanita itu menarik pelatuknya, dia melemparkan pistol itu ke sembarang arah dan kembali focus pada map yang berisi surat itu.

'SRRREEEEK'

Sakura melemparkan map yang telah terbelah dua itu ke sembarang arah. Wanita itu merobek surat perjanjian dan membuat kedua orang itu membelalakan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan harta peninggalan ayah kepada orang yang serakah sepertimu, Shion!"

Shion menggeram kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau memilih kematian Yotta."

Tepat sesaat sebelum Shion melakukan aksinya, muncullah segerombol polisi menodongkan senapan kearah Shion.

"Letakan senjata kalian atau kami tembak!"

Sakura menyeringai melihat ketiga bawahan orang itu mengangkat tangannya, begitu pula dengan Sasori dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Menyerahlah, Shion!"

Lalu datanglah Naruto dari belakang Sakura yang langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dan melepaskan ikatannya. Secara reflex Shion melepaskan Yotta. bocah itu lalu berlari ke pelukan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto membopong Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. "Sakura!" panggilnya begitu sudah berada di sampingnya.

Polisi yang memasang kuda-kuda mengelilingi para kudeta itu. shion masih belum melepaskan pisaunya. Wajahnya masih memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Arrrghhhh!"

Dengan sigap, Shion menggorok leher polisi yang ada di belakangnnya dengan pisau yang masih digenggamnya. Lalu dia merebut senapan milik polisi yang telah dia bunuh.

"Matilah kau, Sakura!"

'DOR DOR DOR'

Secara tiba-tiba Shion menembakkan pelurunya kearah Sakura. Orang yang akan ditembaknya terkejut dengan hal itu. entah kenapa tubuhnya jadi tidak bisa digerakan. Sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi, Sakura hanya menutup matanya.

'Hap'

'Pluk pluk pluk'

Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Yang dia rasakan malah kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Aroma ini, aroma tubuh yang sangat dia rindukan. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, Sakura sungguh terkejut karena Sasuke memeluknya untuk menghindari peluru menembus dirinya.

'DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR'

Polisi sudah menghentikan Shion dengan menembakinya untuk mencegah wanita itu berulah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum.

"SASUKE!"

'Uhuk uhuk!'

Pria yang telah menyelamatkannya telah memuntahkan darahnya. Sakura mengamati tangannya yang berlumuran darah setelah menyentuh punggung Sasuke. Air matanya sudah mengalir di wajahnya.

Kemudian hujan turun membahasi orang-orang di sana. Naruto segera membawa Yotta pergi dari tempat itu. Kini Sasuke jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sakura yang tengah terduduk. Jari panjangnya menghapus air mata Sakura yang terus mengalir.

"Jangan menangis! Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" dalam ajalnya pun Sasuke masih berbicara pedas.

"Tidak, Sasuke! Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mencintaimu!" lirih Sakura.

"Sakura, pesanku hanyalah… jaga anak kita!" ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Jadi, kau…!"

"Rawatlah dia dengan baik. Tetaplah hidup untukku, demi anak kita! Uhuk uhuk!"

Dengan gemetar, Sasuke mengecup perut Sakura.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang kuat seperti ibumu. Maaf karena ayah tidak bisa melihatmu. Jangan buat ibumu kesusahan ya, nak!" masih dengan terbata-bata dan tangannya mengelus perut Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke meraih kepala Sakura dan mengecup keningnya. Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura! Uhuk uhuk! Sayonara!"

Seiring dengan hembusan angin beserta terpaan air yang menghujani tubuh mereka, kedua bola mata sekelam langit malam itu tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Tangan besar yang menyentuh pipi Sakura terjatuh seiring dengan hembusan nafas terakhir Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" teriakan Sakura menggema di tengah hutan itu. polisi di sana hanya menunduk tanpa ada niatan mendekati wanita yang masih menangis sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Sasuke yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Semakin lama Sakura terlarut dalam kesedihannya, tanpa sadar mobil ambulan telah datang. Air mata beserta darah sudah tidak terlihat karena air hujan telah mengalirinya. Isakan tangis masih terdengar di sana.

…

Angin masih berhembus dan terasa dingin. orang-orang berpakaian hitam mengelilingi sebuah gundukkan tanah yang masih merah. Mereka tengah memanjatkan doa untuk seseorang yang telah kembali ke tanah di dalam sana. Suasana berkabung begitu terasa di pemakaman itu.

Begitu selesai, semua orang yang ada di sana berhamburan pergi. Kecuali seorang wanita bermahkota pink yang masih menaburkan bunga dan menyiram tanah itu dengan air. Bagi konglomerat terkaya di Konoha sepertinya, tanah pemakaman seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Mengubur mayat di tanah lebih layak dari pada membakarnya dan menyimpan abunya di rumah duka. Karena pada dasarnya manusia berasal dari tanah, ketika sudah waktunya mereka kembali ke tanah.

Sakura memberi waktunya untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Sasuke yang telah berbaring di dalam sana untuk selamanya setelah tadi dia memanjatkan doa. Ditemani Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sakura!" Naruto menyentuh pundak orang yang dipanggilnya.

Reflex Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu memandang Naruto. Mereka mengangkat tubuhnya dan sedikit menjauh dari makam Sasuke.

"Sasuke bilang aku tidak boleh menangis. Apalagi menangisinya. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahan. Aku menyesal telah mencoba membunuhnya waktu itu. saat aku tengah membutuhkannya, Sasuke malah pergi meninggalkanku." Lirihnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Sakura! Masih ada Yotta, aku, Hinata, dan Bolt. Keluargaku dengan senang hati menerimamu."

"Aku akan kembali ke rumahku yang dulu. Kau dan Hinata telah banyak membantuku. Arigatou Naruto!"

"Sasuke menitipkan padaku untuk menjagaku. Dia mempercayakan semuanya padaku. Perusahaan, dan juga dirimu. Kau bisa membawa Yotta ke rumah."

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari wanita itu. dia masih memandangi makan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Ada permintaan Sasuke untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia menginginkan anak darimu."

Mata Sakura membulat memandang Naruto. Lalu dia menunduk dan mengelus perutnya.

"Itu sudah kupenuhi."

Naruto memandang perut Sakura.

"Jadi, kau…..?"

"Ya, aku hamil!" ucapnya tanpa menghentikan usapannya.

…

Naruto duduk di bagian kemudi menunggu semua orang masuk ke dalam mobil. Hinata duduk di sampingnya dengan Bolt yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil yang diikuti oleh Yotta. semuanya masih dalam berpakaian hitam tanda kalau mereka baru saja keluar dari pemakaman.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut. Takut-takut salah bicara karena mereka masih dalam keadaan berkabung.

Begitu sampai di rumah Sakura langsung menemui Naruto di dalam ruang kerja milik Sasuke. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah map berisi kontrak perjanjian yang harus Sakura tanda tangani.

"Sasuke memintaku untuk membuatkan ini dan menyuruhmu untuk menandatanganinya. Dia sendiri sudah menandatanganinya."

Sakura cukup terkejut memandang isi surat itu. surat itu adalah bukti pernikahannya dengan Sasuke yang sah di mata hukum jika Sakura menandatanganinya.

"Oh iya, dia juga menitipkan ini padaku." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Naruto sambil membawa map yang telah ditanda tangani Sakura.

Sakura membuka kotak itu. isinya ada pesan dan juga sebuah cincin beserta kalung yang waktu itu Sasuke berikan padanya. air matanya mengalir saat membaca tulisan Sasuke yang begitu rapi untuk seorang laki-laki.

'Jika kau telah membaca ini, pasti aku sudah mati. Sakura, aku telah mengetahui tentang kehamilanmu saat kau sedang mandi. Kau meninggalkan testpack di meja rias dan aku tidak sengaja menemukannya.'

Pantas saja! ternyata Sasuke memang sudah mengetahuinya dari awal.

'Dokter juga telah mengatakan kalau janinmu telah memasuki 2 bulan. Aku sangat khawatir karena kita sempat berhubungan intim waktu itu. namun dokter mengatakan bahwa bayi itu sangat kuat.'

'Sakura, kita telah membuktikan kalau perusahaan sebesar milik kita banyak sekali yang mengincar. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau menyumbangkan sebagian penghasilan milikku kepada yang membuntuhkan untuk meringankan bebanku saat meninggal nanti. Tidak peduli anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan, kuharap dia bisa menjadi tangguh dan bijaksana untuk mewarisi perusahaan. Aku tidak mau hartaku jatuh ke tangan yang salah.'

'Sakura, maaf karena aku telah membunuh orang tuamu. Aku begitu kejam karena membalaskan dendamku pada orang yang tidak bersalah. Aku menyesal setelah melakukannya. Diam-diam, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Ingin sekali aku menyapamu dan mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu. Namun, semua itu aku urung melihat fakta bahwa kau adalah adik dari Shion. Dari situ aku menjadi ikut membencimu karena kau mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya. Ingin sekali aku menembaki kepala kalian saat itu juga.'

'Sudah sejak lama aku divonis menderita kanker paru-paru. Kukira aku sudah tidak mempunyai urusan lagi. Tapi Sasori mengancam akan mencabut investasi dan mengambil saham Uchiha. Dari situ aku berpikir bahwa aku harus mempertahankan hartaku sebelum aku dipanggil oleh Kami-sama. Dan juga aku mendapat laporan bahwa kau ingin membalaskan kematian orang tuamu padaku. Lalu aku ikuti rencanamu itu. aku sengaja datang ke bar bersama Naruto. Aku sengaja menculikmu agar aku bisa berbicara denganmu dan menjauhkanmu dari hasutan Shion. Entah setan apa yang telah merasukimu sehingga aku memperkosamu. Soal itu, tolong maafkan aku.'

'Sakura, jika kau ingin masih marah padaku, bencilah aku, makilah aku di makamku. Aku sudah mati, jadi kau tidak perlu membunuhku. Yang terpenting adalah… sakura, kau harus bertahan hidup untukku, demi anak kita.'

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata membasahi surat yang isinya cukup panjang itu.

'Satu hal yang harus kau tahu adalah… Aku mencintaimu bahkan di saat aku sudah mati. Aishiteru, Sakura! Sampai jumpa di alam berikutnya. Sayonara!'

"Hiks… hiks… Sasuke!"

Kertas itu telah kusut karena diremas. Tintanya sudah luntur akibat air mata yang membasahinya.

Biarlah hal ini menjadi pelajaran baginya. Kini Sakura harus menanggung resiko membesarkan anaknya sendirian. Tanpa disadari olehnya, sebuah sosok bayangan memeluknya dari belakang. Membiarkan wanita itu menangis sejadinya. Sosok pria yang sedang ditangisinya saat ini.

…

The end

.

.

.

Amaya's note :

Yup, inilah chapter terakhirnya. Gimana? Udah terjawabkan rasa penasaran kalian? Eiitsss! Jangan dulu bersedih karena ini ending yang seperti ini. Ini belum berakhir. Masih ada epilognya loh!

Sebenarnya chapter ini udah lama beres, berbarengan sama chapter 8. Tapi Amaya pengen lihat reaksi para reader ^^. Maaf udah bikin kalian penasaran dan sedih untuk kalian yang mengira-ngira fanfic ini bakal sad ending atau gak. Mendingan baca dulu deh epilognya nanti. Setelah itu, kalian tentuin apa fanfic ini happy ending atau sad ending. Epilognya juga udah Amaya buat. Tapi harus diedit-edit dulu.

Terima kasih karena mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfiction Amaya yang mungkin terbilang absurd, hihi. Sempatkanlah mereview ya! :)

.

.

.

Balasan review :

Dewazz : maaf baru bales reviewnya. Sebenarnya masih ada kok harapan buat Sasuke kalau dia mau berusaha, hehe :D. untuk endingnya, ikutin terus aja ya! ;)

: Yuk ah!

Uchiha Pioo : gak apa-apa kok. Amaya malah seneng ditanya. Amaya juga orang kepo :D. coba tebak endingnya? ^^

ALin : ayo tebak? Sad or happy?

Lightflower22 : penasaran ya? nih udah update.

Dianarndraha : aduh, jangan nangis. Udah update nih.

Irimi Natsuya : mau sad ending atau happy ending, mending baca aja dulu deh. Nih udah update. Tunggu epilognya juga ya! ;)

P serrulata : duh, jadi gak tega nih sama Sasuke. Mending tunggu epilognya aja deh ;)

Hanazono yuri : udah nih! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Balasan review :

Mikannn : makasih kalau feelnya udah kerasa :) . nih chapter epilognya update buat bayarannya :D

Cherryana24 : belum kepikiran buat sekuelnya. Tapi bakal ada adegan pas Sarada lahir di chapter ini.

Lightflower22 : tenang aja. Di sini Sarada bakalan lahir.

P serrulata : ada kok keajaiban buat Sasuke :D

Yuki mura : nyentuh ya? makasih :) . amaya seneng karena ceritanya dibilang bagus. Mending baca epilognya dulu deh.

Savers295 : cup cup cup :* . nih epilognya :D

Dewazz : cup cup… jangan dulu nangis. Nih baca dulu chapter epilognya.

Hanazono yuri : nih epilognya :D

Uchiha Pioo : duh, aku juga gak nyangka bakalan happy ending :D

Dianarndraha : epilog update! ^^

.

.

.

…

Kedua sejoli itu saling memandang di tengah ruang putih tanpa ada apapun dan siapapun di sekitarnya. Pria berambut biru dongker itu hanya menatap wanita di depannya dengan senyuman. Wanita di hadapannya berlari dan menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pria itu. menangis tersendu-sendu melepas rindu.

Jika ini adalah mimpi, biarlah. Sejenak dia ingin bertemu dengan pria ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Semoga saja dia rela melepaskan orang ini untuk pergi dan menunggunya di alam selanjutnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Hiks hiks…!"

Sang pria hanya membelai surai pink milik wanita yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, Sakura! Aku hanya tidak bisa melawan takdir. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun." Jelasnya sambil menatap Sakura dan tangannya membelai wajah Sakura. "Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Dan jangan lupakan, ada sebagian diriku di dalammu."

Sakura mengerti maksud Sasuke. Janin yang dikandungnya adalah milik Sasuke juga. Tangan besar itu mengelus dan mencium perutnya. Wanita itu menangis haru melihat sikap pria itu pada calon anaknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menciumi anakku." Tubuhnya kembali bangkit. "Dan juga aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan pada wanitaku." Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura. "Bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Aishiteru, Sakura!"

Bibir itu kembali bertemu. Mereka saling melepaskan rindu. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya ada cinta. Rasanya Sasuke tidak pernah bosan untuk menciumi Sakura.

"Sakura, jika anak kita laki-laki, terserah kau memberinya nama apa pun. Asal dia mempunyai arti yang bagus. Tapi jika anak kita perempuan, aku ingin menamainya Sarada."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya memandang Sasuke.

"Karena aku suka nama itu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

"Jaga anak kita baik-baik. Didiklah dia dengan baik. Jangan sampai dia menjadi seperti ayahnya yang gagal. Jaga pergaulan anak kita. Janganlah sekali-kali kau melarangnya tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas. Jangan pernah kau melepaskan pengawasanmu padanya. apalagi dengan pergaulannya. Aku harap dia bisa menjadi anak yang dibanggakan."

"Dan aku ingin dia mempunyai paras rupawan sepertimu. Rambut sehitam langit malam, mata seindah batu pertama onyx, hidung mancung sepertimu, dan bibir tipis sepertimu. Juga tubuh yang tinggi sepertimu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Karena dia anak kita. Dia akan menjadi seorang yang kuat dan tangguh sepertimu."

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura berubah.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah aku! Aku janji, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bisa menikah lagi?"

"Karena kita adalah jodoh. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh kepadamu. Aku adalah tulang rusukmu. Dan kau adalah ayah dari anakku."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu memeluk Sakura sebelum melepaskannya. Begitu lama, sampai Sasuke perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi Sakura.

"Sayonara, Sakura! Aishiteru, istriku, Uchiha Sakura!"

Sosok itu semakin menjauh kemudian menghilang dibalik bayangan putih.

"Sayonara, Sasuke!"

Kini Sakura telah merelakan kepergian Sasuke. Dia tahu karena hidup ini tidak ada yang abadi, mereka pasti akan dipertemukan lagi.

...

.

.

.

 **Just Let Me Go**

Epilog

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Tragedy (Maybe)

Pairing : SasuSaku (sedikit NaruHina)

Rate : M for reason

Warning : Typo (dan kesalahan lainnya)

.

.

.

…

Butiran salju telah menumpuk di jalanan. Dari balik jendela, wanita bermarga Uchiha itu menatap serpihan salju yang berjatuhan. Wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu sedang menikmati segelas susu yang dipegang sebelah tangannya. Tangan yang satunya lagi mengelus permukaan perutnya yang semakin membesar itu.

Semalam dia bermimpi bertemu dengan suaminya yang telah meninggal berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Perasaan rindu muncul dalam hatinya.

"Sarada ya?"

Lalu Sakura menatap perutnya.

"Kau merindukannya juga? Tenang sayang, dia akan selalu bersama kita. Dia akan selalu ada di hati kita. Dari alam sana, ayahmu dapat melihat kita. Kita hanya perlu mendoakannya agar dia tenang di alam sana dan terima di sisi-Nya."

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus menerpa wajah Sakura. Rambutnya melambai-lambai seiring dengan tiupan angin musim dingin.

"Sasuke, aishiteru!"

…

.

.

.

…

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

Tetesan demi tetesan nitrogen telah mengaliri ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun, perlakuan dari jemari seorang perawat membuat air berhenti mengalir memasuki uratnya.

Sepasang bola mata onyx tak henti-hentinya menatap ke satu arah di depannya. Sebelah tangannya tidak bebas sedang memegang sebuah buku catatan. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman yang saking tipisnya, orang tidak akan menyadarinya.

Isi dari buku itu adalah seluruh curahan hati pemiliknya yang mungkin saja jika diterbitkan menjadi sebuah novel, semua orang akan tertarik untuk membacanya. Buku itu pertama kali dia lihat saat wanita berambut mencolok di rumahnya sedang serius menggoreskan tintanya di atas kertas itu. awalnya dirinya tidak mempedulikan itu. tapi setelah dia membacanya, hatinya terasa menghangat. Buku itu tidak sengaja ditemukannya saat dirinya diam-diam memasuki ruang kamar pemilik buku itu yang sedang tertidur sebelum nantinya akan memasuki ruang persalinan.

'Tok tok tok'

Tanpa mendapat jawaban, helaian rambut kuning menyembul dari balik pintu. Setelah mata itu memastikan keadaan di dalam sana, pria itu masuk begitu saja. suara langkah sepatu begitu menggema di ruang perawatan itu.

"Dobe, seperti biasa! Kau selalu masuk sembarangan jika pintu tidak dikunci." Ucap pria itu lalu menyimpan bukunya.

Yang disindiri seperti itu malahan tersenyum lebar sampai gigi taringnya terlihat. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kau meminta suster melepaskan infusanmu?"

"Hari ini dia akan melahirkan, bukan?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku ingin menemaninya, sebentar saja. setelah itu, aku janji akan kembali lagi." Jelasnya.

Pria berambut blonde itu ingin sekali menolak mengingat kesehatan pria di depannya belum pulih total. Walaupun bisa berjalan, tidak ada yang menjami sewaktu-waktu dia akan pingsan, bukan? Lagi pula Naruto tidak bisa mencegah keinginan pria brengsek itu yang begitu antusias melihat anaknya yang akan segera lahir kemudian.

…

Satu-persatu dokter, suster, dan matri memasuki ruang bersalin. Wanita yang tengah berbaring dengan perutnya yang membuncit telah memasuki pembukaan terakhir. Semakin ke sini kontraksinya makin terasa, katanya.

Dokter telah menyuntikan obat perangsang untuk memudahkan proses ngeden wanita berhelaian pink ini. Lampu besar telah dinyalakan. Peralatan medis yang membuat wanita itu ketakutan telah disediakan di sana.

"Sakura-sama, mulailah mendorong sekarang!" ucap dokter.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menuruti perintah sang dokter. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang pria yang sedang menyamar menjadi mantri duduk di sampingnya sedari tadi sambil memegang tangannya.

'Jangan khawatir! Aku di sini!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Dokter terus memerintahkan Sakura mendorong bayinya. Kepalanya sudah terlihat. Para anggota medis segera membantu bayi itu keluar. Erangan kesakitan menggema di ruang itu. wanita yang sedang berjuang itu terus meremas tangan pria di sampingnya yang terus mengusap peluh di wajahnya.

Melihat wanita yang dicintainya begitu kesakitan membuat pria bersurai gelap itu tidak tega. Kini dia tahu bagaimana perjuangan ibunya saat melahirkannya. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya. Perjuangan yang sangat hebat untuk seorang wanita. Mungkin saja jika dirinya yang melahirkan tidak akan tahan atau bahkan tidak akan mustahil jika dia mati. Wanita memang hebat!

Wanita itu semakin kesakitan. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Dia ingin ini cepat berakhir. Perjuangan seorang wanita itu besar. Berjuang untuk dua nyawa. Dirinya sendiri, dan anak yang sedang dilahirkan.

'Berjuanglah, Sakura! Aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Lelaki itu mengintip sedikit ke bawah melepaskan usapannya pada puncak kepala Sakura. Dia dapat melihat kepala bayi itu sudah keluar. Dokter di sana terus berusaha membantu mengeluarkan sang bayi dari dalam sana. Tinggal sedikit lagi anaknya akan melihat dunia.

"Arrrghhhh!"

"EAAA EAAA EAAA!"

Suara tangisan bayi mulai terdengar. Dokter mengatakan selamat karena bayinya perempuan. Sakura menitihkan air matanya begitu mendengar suara pertama anaknya. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka ini. Tapi, baru saja suster memberikan bayi yang masih merah itu, mata sang ibu yang berkunang-kunang perlahan tertutup. Masih beruntung dia bisa melihat anaknya sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan pria berambut dark blue itu membuka maskernya. Air mata sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Sempat pria itu panic karena Sakura tidak sadarkan diri. Namun dokter mengatakan Sakura akan baik-baik saja. dia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan pasca melahirkan.

Pria yang telah menjadi ayah itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang anak. Noda darah dan lendir telah dibersihkan, tapi kulitnya masih merah. Sang ayah menggendong anaknya sambil mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan mengajaknya mengobrol. Senyum bahagia terus terpancar di wajahnya. Bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan itu seperti duplikat dirinya. Mata hitam, rambut biru dongker, kulit putih pucat, dan bibirnya yang mungil. Hidungnya masih belum terbentuk. Namun sepertinya akan mirip dengan sang ayah. Wajahnya persis dengan ibunya. bentuk beserta bentuk mata.

…

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

Bayi yang telah berumur 2 bulan itu melepaskan isapannya pada asupan makanan dari sang ibu. Mata anak itu tertutup sempurna seiring terlelapnya terbawa angin malam. Tak ingin anaknya terganggu, tapi Sakura tidak tahan untuk mencium puncak kepala bayinya. Dengan hati-hati, ibu muda itu mencium surai gelap sang bayi tanpa membangunkannya. Setelah itu, Sakura perhatikan anak berjenis kelamin perempuan itu yang seperti jelemaan sang ayah. Dari mulai kulit, bibir, warna rambut sampai bola mata yang tertutup, sangat mirip Sasuke. Hanya bentuk mata dan wajah yang mirip Sakura.

Setiap melihat anaknya, Sakura selalu teringat mendiang suaminya. Entah kenapa hatinya masih mantap mengharapkan kehadiran pria itu. Sakura merasa, bahwa Sasuke masih hidup. Apakah dia terlalu tinggi berharap? Orang mati tidak mungkin hidup kembali, kan? Jiwa itu sudah menghilang dari raganya dan kembali pada-Nya. Namun, apakah masih ada kemungkinan kalau dirinya bisa bertemu langsung dengan suaminya walau hanya sebentar? Sakura berharap penuh di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini. Hatinya sungguh sangat merindukan suaminya.

"Sakura-chan, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya suara lembut yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Tidak sama sekali. Masuklah Hinata!"

Wanita itu masuk lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Otanjobi omedeto!"

"Arigatou, Hinata!"

Kedua wanita itu segera pergi keluar kamar untuk tidak mengganggu sang bayi yang telah tertidur lelap. Mereka memilih untuk berbicara di ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Naruto dengan kotak bingkisan di atas meja.

"Otanjobi omedeto, Sakura-chan!" Naruto memeluk Sakura.

"Arigatou, Naruto!"

Sakura duduk di kursi yang melingkar itu berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk berdekatan. Wanita itu sedikit berpikir aneh karena meja ini sangat kosong di atasnya. Bukannya Sakura berharap ada hadiah atau pesta kue ulang tahun yang meriah. Tapi setidaknya ada sedikit makanan untuk mereka berbincang dan juga basa-basi.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu ini hadiah atau apa. Tapi intinya aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Wanita bersurai pink itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti ucapan Naruto. Saat akan bertanya, Hinata menyuruhnya perhatikan saja. setelah Naruto menepuk tangannya dan berbicara dengan nada memanggil, barulah Sakura mengerti.

Wanita yang baru saja menjadi ibu itu terkejut dengan sosok yang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilinnya yang telah menyala. Pikirannya masih belum tersambung saat melihat pria bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan rambutnya yang lepek atau turun ke bawah. Tapi, Sakura sangat mengenal bola mata hitam itu. barulah dia tersadar kalau wajah itu masihlah sama dengan pria yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Sa..su..ke…!" lirihnya.

"Happy birthday, my lovely wife!" ucapnya.

Terlihat genangan air dari sudut mata Sakura. Saat lelaki itu menyimpan kue di atas meja, Sakura melompat dan memeluknya. Wajahnya dia benamkan di dada suaminya. Wangi tubuh ini adalah wangi yang sangat dirindukannya. Selama berbulan-bulan berpisah, Sakura banyak mengalami hal sulit karena tidak ada sosok suami yang menemaninya saat sedang mengandung. Dan kali ini suaminya muncul dengan sangat tiba-tiba membuat dirinya masih belum mempercayai apa yang ada di depannya kali ini.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang kau ucapkan permohonan, lalu tiup lilinnya."

Sakura mengangguk lalu menuruti perintah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya disatukan dan kepalkan sambil mengucapkan sebuah doa dalam hatinya. Setelah itu, api lilin mati dengan sekali tiupan.

"Apa doamu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Rahasia. Hanya aku dan Kami-sama yang tahu."

Naruto hanya mengendus kesal sedangkan istrinya terkekeh melihatnya. Namun, pria itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena melihat saudara angkatnya telah kembali. Kini mereka bisa berkumpul kembali menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura yang kini serius.

Pria itu menoleh menatap istrinya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku yang meminta Naruto untuk mengganti nama jenazah yang dikuburkan dengan namaku jika aku masih hidup."

Masih dengan wajah bingung, Sakura mempertegas pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan!"

"Dan suatu kebetulan namanya sama dengan di Teme ini. Hanya berbeda marga. Setelah penembakan itu, Sasuke membutuhkan banyak darah. cukup sulit mencari pendonor dengan golongan darah yang sama." jelas Naruto.

"Mungkin ini mukjizat, takdir, atau hanya keberuntungan. Yang penting aku sangat bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan hidup walau harus mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan. Aku sengaja menyuruh Naruto untuk merahasiakannya dan menjalankan skenario seolah aku memang sudah mati." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan hal itu dariku juga? Kau tahu aku masih berharap kalau kau memang masih hidup. Namun, setelah bertemu denganmu dalam mimpi ditambah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ada namamu di makammu, aku ikhlas." Balas Sakura yang telah berlinang air mata.

Melihat itu, Sasuke meraih tubuh istrinya dan mendekapnya. "Maaf soal itu. aku punya alasan lain. Yang terpenting, aku dapat sehat kembali dan bisa berkumpul denganmu. By the way, aku juga sudah melihat Sarada yang baru saja lahir waktu itu."

"Maksudmu?" reflex Sakura mengkat kepalanya.

"Ingat orang yang berada di sampingmu dan menggenggam tanganmu saat melahirkan?"

Sakura sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sekarang dia mengerti perasaan apa yang selama ini mengganggunya. Selama ini hatinya masih mengharapkan keajaiban pada Sasuke. Dan juga ada perasaan mengalir saat dia melahirkan. Tangan itu begitu sangat dikenalnya. Sakura kira itu karena dia sedang melahirkan. Tapi tertanya Sasuke memang berada di dekatnya. Mungkin ini karena mereka memang berjodoh.

"Aku sempat panic saat dokter mengatakan untuk melepaskan saja alat-alat yang ada pada Sasuke karena dia tidak juga bangun dari komanya. Padahal Sasuke sudah melakukan transfuse darah. Namun aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengembalikan Sasuke pada keluarganya. Aku sampai marah pada dokter karena mengatakan harapan hidup Sasuke sudah semakin kecil." Jelas lagi Naruto. "Suatu hari, ada yang datang padaku. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin melakukan transplansi paru-parunya pada Sasuke. Aku sempat ragu. Namun orang itu juga mengatakan bahwa dia ikhlas dan kasihan pada Sasuke yang masih mempunyai banyak urusan. Sedangkan orang itu merasa bahwa urusannya di dunia sudah selesai."

Sakura menangis haru mendengar semua itu. sungguh maha besar kuasa Tuhan atas segalanya. Dia masih memberi kesempatan padanya untuk berkumpul dengan laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya. Mungkin inilah takdir yang harus disyukurinya. Kami-sama masih memberi kesempatan makhluknya untuk memperbaiki diri. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke bisa berkumpul dan bersatu menjadi suatu keluarga yang bahagia. Ditambah dengan kehadiran sang putri di tengah-tengah cinta mereka.

"Tapi, itu semua belum berakhir, Sakura-chan. Sasuke juga belum mendengar ini. Beberapa jam setelah operasi, aku melihat tubuh Sasuke sudah ditutup semua. Dokter mengatakan bahwa tubuh Sasuke tidak merespon sehingga jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Namun, beberapa kemudian, aku melihat tangan Sasuke bergerak dan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara. Setelah dokter memeriksanya, Sasuke kembali bernapas dan jantungnya kembali berdetak." Tambah Naruto.

Kedua manusia itu memasang wajah terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang terakhir itu. ini benar-benar Kuasa Tuhan yang patut disyukurinya. Hidup dan mati berada ditangannya. Sasuke yang dulunya adalah pria yang brengsek, bisa mengalami mati suri sampai 2 kali. Mungkin saja setelah mengalami kematian, pria itu bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Aku duluan, Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" pamit Naruto bersama Hinata untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Namun, sebelum Naruto melangkah, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang membalikkan badannya. Pria itu masih belum percaya saudara angkatnya tengah memeluknya.

"Arigatou, Naruto! Jika tidak ada kau, aku belum tentu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." Lirih Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan pria yang selama ini menjadi saudara tanpa ada hubungan darah.

"Kita adalah sahabat. Sudah semestinya kita saling membantu. Hubungan kita sudah seperti saudara kandung. Sampai nanti pun, ikatan kita tidak akan pernah putus." Ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan kedua wanita yang berada di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum menyaksikan pertunjukan antar saudara yang masih berpelukan sambil menangis haru. Selama ini, Sasuke masih mau menampung Naruto walaupun pria itu telah menikah dan mempunya anak. Sedangkan Naruto selalu direpotkan oleh perintah Sasuke yang mutlak. Rumah itu telah menjadi saksi bisu antara dua pasang insan di dalamnya. Suka cita serta duka mengiringi kehidupan serta langkah yang mereka tempuh.

'Puk'

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Aku duluan, Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" pamitnya bersama Hinata menuju kamarnya.

Kedua insan itu masih belum mau melepaskan tatapan rindu setelah lama tidak bertemu. Kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Menuntun wanitanya menuju kamar mereka. Pria itu sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Tak henti-hentinya tangannya mengelus surai pink istrinya. Dapat dia cium aroma yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat sosok kecil yang tertidur di dalam box bayi. Jari panjangnya dia gunakan untuk membelai pipi malaikat kecilnya yang gemil sebelum menggendongnya. Dalam dekapannya, kening bayi itu dikecupnya dengan penuh sayang. Tiba-tiba putri kecilnya menggeliat kecil dan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Sepertinya anak itu sedikit terganggu dalam tidurnya. Namun ajaibnya anak itu tidak menangis sama sekali. Bibir mungilnya malah membulat seperti khas bayi yang sedang menguap.

"Dia seperti gambaran dirimu tapi versi perempuan."

Ya, Sakura benar. namun Sasuke juga merasa melihat sosok Sakura dalam diri anaknya. Entah kenapa, perasaan mereka seolah terhubung lewat anak mereka. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?

Sakura menatap takjub interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu. ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Terakhir Sakura melihat pria itu tersenyum adalah pada saat menjelang kematiannya. Dan senyuman itu hanyalah senyuman pasrah. Biasanya pria itu tersenyum pada dirinya dengan senyuman sinis atau seringai yang begitu menyebalkan. Mungkin ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak itu begitu kuat. Perasaan mereka dapat terhubung lewat sang buah hati.

Ayah muda itu menatap istrinya dengan lembut. Kedua sejoli itu kemudian beralih untuk berbaring menuju ranjang mereka.

Mereka sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kisah hidup mereka menjadi pelajaran yang sangat berharga. Masa lalu yang kelam membuat mereka dipertemukan. Kini Sasuke seperti kembali dihidupkan setelah detik-detik menjelang kematiannya.

Pria itu mengakui, saat koma dirinya melayang-layang ke segala arah. Bahkan dia diperlihatkan api yang berkobar. Sasuke bahkan sangat ingat jika dirinya pernah mendatangi mimpi Sakura dan mengira kalau dirinya memang sudah mati. Tapi takdir telah berkata lain. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah khawatir saudara angkatnya saat dia membuka matanya. Naruto berkata sudah berbulan-bulan dirinya mengalami koma. Padahal Sasuke merasa dia merasa seperti tertidur hanya semalam saja. Saat terbangun, dokter mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja siuman setelah melakukan operasi.

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi, pantas saja jika dirinya sendiri mengira kalau dia memang sudah mati. Neraka pun sudah diperlihatkannya. Mengalami mati suri memang sudah menyadarkan akan semua dosa-dosanya. Dahulu Sasuke tidak mempercayai adanya Tuhan. Dia tidak peduli jika dia akan dijebloskan ke dalam neraka. Semoga saja setelah semua yang dialaminya membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih baik lagi. Minimal untuk keluarga kecilnya dahulu.

Selama beberapa minggu kemudian, Sasuke melakukan penyembuhan yang membuatnya ingin segera pulang. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena dia masih bisa menemani Sakura melahirkan dan melihat putrinya lahir ke dunia untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dua bulan kemudian, Sasuke diperbolehkan pulang karena kondisinya yang sudah sangat sehat.

Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke tidak boleh lagi menjitak kepala Naruto. Dia harus sering mentraktirnya ramen mengingat pria rubah itu telah banyak membantunya selama ini. Meski Naruto adalah orang yang bodoh dan ceroboh, dia yang banyak berkorban untuknya. Walau bagaimana pun, pria itu adalah saudara angkatnya, anak dari sahabat ibunya. Kebaikan yang telah dilakukannya tidak bisa Sasuke balas dengan mudah.

Semalaman Sasuke dan Sakura terus berbincang-bincang tentang segala hal. Tanpa sadar kalau mereka terus terlarut dalam kerinduan sampai mereka tertidur dengan Sarada di antara mereka. Akhirnya kini Sasuke dan Sakura membangun sebuah keluarga setelah lama kehilangan keluarga. Cinta mereka terhubung lewat buah hati yang telah lahir ke dunia. Bahkan jika kematian datang menghampiri, ikatan mereka tidak akan putus.

The End

.

.

.

Amaya note :

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Amaya kembali lagi. Akhirnya fanfic ini beres juga. Apakah menurut reader ini sad ending? Gimana-gimana? Sudah cukup membuat reader penasaran? Maafkan jika cerita ini masih mempunyai banyak kekurangan. Tadinya mau bikin sad ending aja. Tapi Amaya gak tega sama reader yang terus minta buat happy ending. Chapter Ini sudah panjang sekali. Entah kenapa Amaya jadi ketularan film Bollywood yang selalu pengen bikin cerita mellow gitu. Tapi, setidaknya kemampuan Amaya sudah terlihat. Terima kasih buat segala dukungan dari para reader buat Amaya menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Ini adalah fanfic pertama Amaya yang udah complete. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan. Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
